Initiation de Jane
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Un soir, Patrick défi Teresa de relever une épreuve, celle de rester menottée durant deux heures avec des menottes,ce qui lui parait bien sûr bien puéril. Toutefois, elle accepte, ne mesurant où ce jeu va l'amener...
1. Chapter 1

******P.S:**_** Il y aura une suite, intitulée **__Jeu de maîtr__e qui sera postée pour la saint valentin malgré que le contenu ne soit pas conventionnel pour la fête des amoureux. Hahaha! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires pour les deux chapitres actuels._

**Initiation de Jane :**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Ce n'est pas un fantasme partagé et pourtant je me suis laissée entrainer vers cette mise en scène qui m'angoisse face à l'inconnu de ces pratiques. Je devrais relativiser par rapports aux enquêtes criminelles auxquelles je suis quotidiennement confrontée, étant bien plus insurmontables à supporter face aux actes inhumains commis par des individus monstrueux. Mais ce qui m'attend, me tétanise littéralement, je l'avoue, m'excitant bizarrement à la fois. **

**« -Quelle contradiction ! »**

** J'ai l'impression d'être retenue dans un espace confiné, la cachette secrète d'un tueur comme celle de John Le Rouge qui n'est plus, une comparaison exagérément, épouvantablement pensée car celui qui m'a invité à ce tête à tête intime ne ressemble en rien à ce genre de personnage ni à son caractère qui révèle une douceur, sensibilité désarmante qui vous touche au point que vous aimeriez remplir le rôle de protecteur. A cette heure, ce serait plutôt le rôle du dominateur qui s'apprête à être rempli. Je ne l'imaginais ainsi, en initiateur, ne lui correspondant du tout et nous voilà pourtant devant les portes de la découverte qui vont sous peu s'ouvrir, ne pouvant reculer. Je pourrais, ma fois, mais mon esprit ne se révolte pas, sans doute curieux de cette aventure à laquelle nous allons nous expérimenter, comparant ça à une expérience scientifique. Dans le cas présent, je modifierais par expérience érotique. **

**« -Pourquoi ai-je accepté de relever ce défi, un pari qui me parait bien puéril quand j'y resonge. » **

**Patrick aime jouer, défiant comme un gamin s'amuserait à le faire imbécilement. Je ne devrais pas trop critiquer, étant rentrée dans son jeu qui m'a amené jusqu'à cette ravissante chambre d'hôtel, toutefois arrivée il y a deux heures maintenant. Celle-ci est spacieuse, coquette, moderne, des rideaux en taffetas de couleur printanière sur fond blanc dont des iris de petites tailles ont été cousues sur le tissu, encadrent la fenêtre qui est dégagée de chaque côté. Un secrétaire en merisier est placé contre le pend d'un mur qui fait face aux fenêtres, se situant à l'autre bout de la grande pièce, à proximité du grand lit, bordé par un jeté de lit très élégant de couleur ocre, rehaussé d'or, rabattu, sur lequel d'ailleurs je suis assise, m'interrogeant, patientant. L'attente accentue ma nervosité d'autant plus que je ne distingue rien momentanément vu que ma vue se trouve plongée dans l'obscurité dont la cause est seulement due à un bandeau noir qui bande efficacement mes yeux. **

**« -Quand je repense à ce pari d'enfant qui n'aboutit pas à un résultat innocent, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas le relever juste pour prouver, quoi exactement ? Que je suis capable de l'affronter ? Les conséquences doivent être mesurées avant de se lancer car ceci n'est pas anodin ! » **

**Nous étions confortablement installés sur le canapé dans mon salon, lovés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant sur divers sujets. Machinalement, Patrick pris comme un jouet la paire de menottes que j'avais rangée dans le tiroir du meuble bas, attenant au douillet canapé. Il la fit tournoyer autour de son index, majeur d'une manière lente et progressivement plus vite, souriant en jouant avec son joujou. Alors que son regard était hypnotisé sur celle-ci, je ne sais comment, il se questionna à haute voix à propos de la sensation ressentie lorsqu'une personne est attachée. Amusée, je répondis.**

**-Tu devrais le demander aux coupables qui sont arrêtés ! il leva son regard en direction du mien, pétillant de malice, affichant une expression espiègle. Sa main s'éleva, tenant toujours les menottes puis les firent balancer sous mon nez, disant naïvement. Veux-tu m'hypnotiser ? étirant un petit sourire amusé de nouveau.**

**-Je te paris que tu ne tiendras pas pendant deux heures, attachée avec ces menottes sans que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit !**

**-Ça ne va pas non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ce genre de pari ?**

**Son air devint malicieux, me mettant à cet instant à l'épreuve.**

**-Ah, ah ! Tu te défiles ! provocation supplémentaire de sa part afin que je le défie.**

**-Pas du tout ! Je ne me défile pas ! Je n'ai rien parié et je refuse de participer à cela ! C'est immature !**

**-Donc tu te défile ?**

**-Jane !**

**Patrick écarquilla les yeux, conservant toutefois son expression joviale, grimaçant par la suite.**

**-Ooh ! Mademoiselle est agacée !**

**-Oui, je le suis ! Je te trouve infantile !**

**-Je l'ai toujours été à mes moments.**

**-Pas de cette façon !**

**-C'est vrai ! puis posa sa tête sur mes genoux, tenant encore les menottes avant de les déposer sur la table basse. **

**Un silence volontaire s'interposa entre nous, désirant me faire capituler. Je lui imposais donc un ultimatum.**

**-Si j'acceptais, admettons ! Tu devras, toi aussi, passer l'épreuve !**

**-Aucun problème !**

**-Vraiment ? étonnée de sa réponse et de ce que je venais de conclure comme marché. **

**« -Mon dieu ! Où avais-je la tête ce soir-là ? »**

**-Vraiment !**

**-Bon ! Nous allons voir ça !**

**Je crois qu'à cette seconde, mon envie de rivaliser avec son esprit rusé eu de l'ascendant sur mon égo. Nous nous serrâmes la main, consentant à ce que nous avions pactisé. L'intégrer ensuite dans notre intimité, je réalise alors que la tournure de ce défi est très différente, sans crier gare. Je pourrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou afin de m'enfuir mais non. Je suis docile à cette heure, amoureuse, intriguée, ayant perdu la notion du temps, sachant approximativement que les aiguilles doivent indiquer 21h00. Je me souviendrais de ce samedi !**

**-****_Je te réserve une surprise dans quelques jours. » _****m'avait-il annoncé, ne refaisant aucune allusion concernant ce pari. **

**« ****_-Très futé, monsieur Jane ! Beau manipulateur !_**** » pensais-je.**

**Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, je m'extasiais de sa belle décoration, exigence logique dans un hôtel trois étoiles, lumineuse due au blanc des murs peints qui inonde cet espace de clarté, l'attisant par la lumière naturelle du jour ou bien artificielle grâce aux discrètes ampoules intégrées dans le plafond. **

**« -Je me demande si elles sont allumées ? » **

**Mes doigts désobéissants touchent le bandeau de mince épaisseur qui m'aveugle depuis vingt minutes. Cela me paraît une éternité ! Soudainement, je sens les siens qui se posent sur les miens, les emprisonne sans brusquerie puis les éloigne afin que je ne sois pas tentée de le retirer. Crainte qui me le confirme, employant un ton extrêmement suave qui murmure, non loin de mes lèvres, son souffle les enveloppant d'une façon éphémère.**

**-Essaye de garder tes mains à distance même si la tentation a de l'ascendant sur toi !**

**« -Décidément ! Encore de l'ascendant sur moi ! »**

**Le bout de ses doigts effleure ma joue, son pouce dévie vers ma bouche, la caressant fugacement. Ses mains dégagent ensuite ma chevelure brune aux reflets auburn, ondulation souple que Patrick évince, retombant derrière mes épaules avec une infinie douceur. **

**« -Que j'aime ses gestes délicats lentement dirigés ! » **

**Ne sentant plus temporairement sa présence, j'appelle son prénom.**

**-Patrick ! une seconde fois plus fort. Patrick ! ajoutant. Tu es où ? me sentant à cette minute désorientée par sa brève absence, entendant alors le son de sa voix six secondes plus tard qui se rapproche.**

**-Je suis là ! N'est pas peur ! le disant sur un timbre réconfortant, éprouvant également qu'il me teste. **

**Je préfère quand je maitrise la situation, ce qui m'est interdit dans ce lieu, me déstabilisant. Mon ouïe capte subitement un insignifiant bruit, provenant d'un objet qui l'est beaucoup moins, devinant ce que c'est. Je pourrais l'identifier malgré ce bandeau qui couvre mes yeux, affirmant qu'il sera utilisé comme accessoire dans quelques instants. Celui-ci apporte confirmation en me demandant avec appréhension.**

**-La clé débloquera en une seule traite le mécanisme qui ouvre les menottes ?**

**C'est à mon tour de le rassurer étrangement.**

**-Oui. Elles sont neuves.**

**-Ah, bon !**

**Je sens que celui-ci les examine afin de vérifier.**

**Les menottes datent d'un an.**

**-Neuves, dis-tu ? me faisant comprendre que leur âge ne sont pas considéré, pour lui personnellement, comme neuves, le contredisant.**

**-Un an n'est pas vieux tu sais ! Pour moi, elles le sont !**

**-Ne t'impatienterais-tu pas vu ton ton, mon adorable Teresa ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! ironisant.**

**Ses pas le guident nonchalamment vers le lit, se place face à moi, pose ses mains de chaque côté à l'endroit où je suis assise, constatant qu'il s'est agenouillé lorsque les miennes le cherchent, tendant mes bras en sa direction. Patrick les prend tendrement, baise les paumes, les reposent sur le jeté, superposant les siennes par-dessus pour les immobiliser. Nerveuse, je pose la question suivante afin de dominer mon trouble uniquement, sachant qu'il le devine indubitablement.**

**-Où sont les menottes ?**

**Celui-ci chuchote, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes sans les embrasser ce qui me frustre.**

**-Elles sont près.**

**-Où exactement ?**

**-Sur la table de chevet.**

**Patrick décèle mon traque que je gère difficilement et chuchote cette fois-ci à mon oreille.**

**-Tout ira bien ! Fais-moi confiance !**

**Je murmure.**

**-Je te fais confiance ! puis dépose un baiser, ses doigts caressent brièvement l'ossature de mon visage, ajoutant. Je ne t'infligerais aucune torture !**

**-Je le sais ! le disant d'une voix tremblotante avec sincérité malgré tout.**

**Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, allège ma tension nerveuse en prononçant cette phrase que mon charmeur de manipulateur exprime en souriant, le ressentant.**

**-Tu pourras te venger en inversant les rôles comme convenu !**

**Je me décrispe avec mesure, élargit un sourire satisfait, pensant déjà à la manière dont je le dominerais quand son tour viendra. Mon sérieux réapparait lorsque ses doigts débutent le déboutonnage de mon chemiser noir vaporeux en voile, ayant droit à un très doux baiser au bas du cou qui me surprend dont un minime frémissement parcourt mon épiderme. Mes mains restent sages suite à son refus de le toucher, étant le dominateur, maître des initiatives. Vu sa douceur qui s'éparpille, s'étend le long de mon abdomen jusqu'au ventre après avoir déboutonné mon pantalon afin d'atteindre l'accès, mes craintes commencent à s'évaporer tout en restant prudente car mon instinct guette. J'aimerais enfouir mes doigts dans ses boucles d'or comme j'en ai l'habitude parfois mais je me retiens pour respecter cette règle. Je sens des papillons danser au creux de mon estomac, sensation due à sa bouche qui se frotte avec lenteur sur la surface du ventre, appuyant dessus comme si elle s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de ma chair. Son visage émerge quelques secondes plus tard, me demandant de soulever mes bras afin de les tenir droit en direction du plafond.**

**-Tu pourras seulement les baisser lorsque je te le dirais ! m'avertit-il sans employer un ton autoritaire. **

**« -Au moins, il reste fidèle à son tempérament, ce qui me réconforte. Est-ce que ça va durer ? » **

**Pour le moment ce dont je me préoccupe est de la position bras en l'air dont mes mains savourent encore leur liberté avant qu'elles ne soient retenues prisonnières dans ces bracelets métalliques. Je prie pour résister à la posture. Je ne crains que la torture s'immisce malgré ce que Patrick m'a promis, n'ayant mesuré le teneur de sa promesse. Ses lèvres remontent jusqu'au plexus, comprenant la raison de son ordre qui était d'avoir le champ libre. Mes muscles tirent rapidement sans que ce soit vraiment douloureux pour l'instant, heureusement, mais ça ne serait tarder. Sa bouche se promène sur ma gorge, s'y caresse, sentant que celle-ci s'entrouvre mesurément et prolonge vers le cou sur lequel un petit nuage humide se dépose. Je réagis par un léger frisson tandis que la bouche fait une envolée pour atteindre mon oreille sur laquelle elle se connecte, chuchotant.**

**-Tiens bon, ma jolie Teresa ! Ce ne sera pas très long !**

**Cela ne me paraît plus si inconfortable, hypnotisée par le son velouté de sa voix qui me rend un tantinet émoustillée par la façon dont il a de s'adresser à moi de la sorte, trouvant cette assurance excitante. Ses lèvres se décollent, laissant échapper un souffle tiède qui pénètre, une sensation agréable qui me réchauffe. Après plusieurs secondes écoulées, mes bras commencent à présent à fatiguer, les muscles de mes épaules tirent, l'alarme de la limite sonne mais ma volonté me transmet le courage nécessaire pour ne pas les baisser. La main gauche de Patrick attrape le bout de mes cheveux qu'elle ramène vers le côté droit, frayant ainsi un passage à sa bouche qui baise la ligne directrice de la nuque par petites touches avant que le bout de ses doigts ne pianote, l'effleurant de caresses. Il murmure à nouveau.**

**-A quel degré situes-tu la douleur musculaire de tes bras ?**

**Celui-ci a ce don merveilleux de deviner, détecter le problème ciblé. Je réponds en serrant les dents.**

**-Six et demi !**

**-Résiste encore un peu, veux-tu ! s'exprimant avec une douceur déconcertante.**

**Je ne peux lui en vouloir de m'infliger cette broutille tant il est indétestable. Ses doigts s'octroient alors le droit de fouiller ma chevelure épaisse, l'ébouriffant avec mesure afin d'éviter que le bandeau ne dégage malencontreusement ma vue. Ils se cramponnent ensuite à quelques mèches, les tirent sans brutalité ce qui néanmoins fait pencher ma tête en arrière, ayant l'impression de prier vu mes bras levés au ciel. Les cuisses serrées, Patrick les divise à l'aide de sa main droite, afin de les écarter, se place entre, s'appuie dessus avec ses deux paumes, molestant avec une force maitrisée. Grâce au tissu du pantalon, je sens juste une petite pression. Mes muscles brachiaux s'engourdissent, je le préviens que la résistance arrive à son terme.**

**-Huit ! Bientôt neuf ! Laisse-moi les faire retomber ! le supplie-t-il.**

**Sans me répondre, ses mains volent à mon secours en les parcourant tout le long comme une caresse, arrive à l'extrémité, les baissent lentement et se reposent sur le jeté. Des fourmillements tourbillonnent à l'intérieur, je ne peux cependant pas les secouer car Jane les immobilise. Je tente une tentative pour lui demander l'autorisation.**

**-Est-ce que je pour….**

**Son index se pose entre mes lèvres pour me faire taire gentiment. **

**« -Il lit en moi ! »**

**-Chuuut ! Ça va passer ! Visualise une rivière qui s'écoule à fréquence normale, te transportant loin de ta douleur ! Evade ton esprit sur cette eau limpide, fraîche qui te berce. Chaque fois que tu éprouveras ce genre d'inconfort ou que tu auras mal, repense-y ! me le conseillant sur un ton calme afin que le son de sa voix me relaxe, manœuvre hypnotique qui n'est plus à prouver vu l'efficacité spectaculaire. **

**« -Ça marche ! »**

**Sa lèvre inférieure vient effleurer ma lèvre supérieure due à l'espace même minime que j'ai laissée, maintenant mes mains posées sur le lit. Il souffle ensuite une brise tiède sur celle-ci ainsi que sur mon visage puis caresse ma bouche à l'aide de son pouce, chuchotant à nouveau d'une manière envoûtante.**

**-Je dois admettre que ta docilité n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**Ma gorge s'assèche à cette seconde, étant dans l'incapacité de ravaler ma salive, mon cœur s'emballe, mon pouls pulse dans mes veines, m'avouant, lui avouant cette naissante faiblesse qui vient de se présenter comme une évidence honteuse.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire non plus ! le confessant d'une voix troublée, devinant qu'il étire un sourire espiègle rien qu'en me répondant par un murmure.**

**-Aaah ! Un fantasme inavoué ! Mmm !**

**Ses lèvres se dirigent immédiatement vers les miennes, un furtif contact a lieu avant de rajouter suavement en exerçant un effleurement avec le bout de ses doigts sur ma partie faciale gauche.**

**-Oh ! Teresa ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !**

**Un sourire fugace se dessine sur ma bouche, étant dans l'impossibilité de définir si c'est pour sauver les apparences afin de masquer ma nervosité ou bien par gêne de ressentir cette sensation émoustillante due à sa façon de s'y prendre, de s'adresser à moi, encore. Mon identité n'est plus celle d'agent mais d'une Teresa Lisbon faite femme plus que jamais ce soir. Patrick m'embrasse, prolonge le baiser comparé au précédent, quitte mes lèvres et libère en même temps mes mains ce qui me permet de remuer les doigts. Il s'enlève d'entre mes cuisses, les resserre, ayant l'intuition que son corps va se relever pour se mettre debout. Je sens juste le tissu de son pantalon au niveau de ses jambes qui se colle au mien tandis que sa voix s'élève, modifiant sa tonalité qui est devenue légèrement ferme soudainement.**

**-Allonge-toi !**

**J'apprécie modérément le ton employé, faisant toutefois acte d'obéissance. Un second ordre est proféré.**

**-Lève tes bras au-dessus de la tête !**

**Je m'exécute. **

**« -Monsieur Jane simule bien ! »**

**-Ai-je été convaincant comme chef ? le disant sur un timbre nettement plus détendu, mélangé à un rire furtif.**

**Je respire, le traitant d'idiot sans houspiller.**

**-Ah ! Non ! On ne doit pas insulter son supérieur ! s'exprimant sur un ton plaisantin.**

**-Tu n'es pas mon supérieur ! esquissant un sourire amusé de l'imaginer dans ce rôle.**

**-Oh ! Je le sais ! C'est toi qui n'est plus ma supérieure dans cette chambre !**

**J'acquiesce.**

**-Non ! C'est certain !**

**-Dois-je te rappeler que tu me dois le respect ? le disant avec espièglerie.**

**-Tu as correctement retenu la leçon ! souriant à cela.**

**Patrick reste silencieux, me demandant ce qui se passe puis son pouce, index dézippent mon pantalon, caressent brièvement le bas ventre et dextrement, le retire d'un coup sec en tirant à l'extrémité. Pendant quelques secondes, il se tient à l'écart, optant pour le silence à nouveau ce qui me rend nerveuse. Un geste inattendu fait irruption, me surprenant, celle de sa main qui desserre mes cuisses avec douceur, remontant vers le slip d'une manière appliquée. Le bout de son pouce, index localise, pince à l'endroit du pubis superficiellement, provoquant un léger frisson sur ma cuisse gauche qui laisse apparaitre une légère chair de poule. Je resserre involontairement les cuisses, emprisonnant sa main avec force. **

**« -Vengeance inconsciente de soumise ? » **

**Patrick ne râle pas, ne me le reprochant, réaction pour le moins suspecte, sournoise. Malgré sa main coincée, celui-ci penche son visage au-dessus du mien, sa bouche touche alors la mienne partiellement cependant, le sentant tout de même articuler contre, sa voix qui murmure chaque fois chaleureusement.**

**-Desserre-les pour que je puisse libérer ma main, ma gentille Teresa !**

**Je la désemprisonne dans la seconde, docilement, charmée par son timbre vocal.**

**-Merci. pose ensuite un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, étirant les siennes par un sourire que je devine malicieux. **

**Je suis alors les conséquences de mon acte. Sa main toujours placée sur l'entre de ma cuisse gauche, me fait m'interroger par rapport à son inactivité quand soudainement ses doigts se réveillent, roulent la peau avec tonicité du bout, délicatement puis plus dynamiquement, terminant par un pincement à nouveau.**

**-Aïe !**

**Je sens encore sa bouche proche de la mienne, celui-ci qui répond en chuchotant.**

**-Petite nature ! me disant dans ma tête, non rancunière. **

**« -Vous répétez ce que je vous ai déjà fait comme remarque, monsieur Jane ! » et à intelligible voix.**

**-Petit malin !**

**Il ne tient pas rigueur de mon répondant et entend comme seule réponse de sa part, un rire taquin. Ne quittant la proximité de mes lèvres, Patrick murmure d'une voix de velours.**

**-Et tu n'y résiste pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Puis-je répondre ? le demandant légèrement insolente. Intuitivement, je sais qu'il sourit.**

**-Faites, ma chère Lisbon !**

**-Oh ! Très formel !**

**-J'attends ta réponse !**

**-C'est irrésistible en effet ! soupirant**

**-Je vais alors m'efforcer de me rendre auprès de toi le plus irrésistiblement possible ! l'exprimant comme une promesse, chaudement puis effleure ma bouche tandis que le bout de ses doigts, lui, frôle ma fine taille ainsi que les flancs. **

**Il souffle une seconde fois sur ma figure, m'évertuant de ne pas laisser transparaitre une légère excitation, délicieusement ressentie qui se prolonge jusque dans mes entrailles, papillonnant. Cette soumission commence à faire naître en moi des désirs que je ne soupçonnais pas. **

**« -Intéressant ! Approuverais-je cette initiation ? »**

**Patrick se retire, je perçois son absence encore, ne l'appelant pas comme précédemment, étant moins anxieuse. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger.**

** « -Que prépare-t-il ? » **

**Dans la salle de bain carrelée de blanc, face à la grande glace, celui-ci s'inspecte. Il ôte ensuite sa veste qui tombe sur le carrelage, déboutonne son petit gilet, l'enlève, tombe à terre également ainsi que sa chemise bleu ciel qui atterrit sur le tas. Jane s'observe, touchant son torse musclé, imberbe, son visage qu'il asperge d'eau froide, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de les humidifier, ébouriffant les boucles au passage qui les rend un peu rebelles. Ses mains sont essuyées, prend ses vêtements pour les suspendre derrière la porte, se redirige vers le vaste lavabo, ouvre le robinet d'eau froide à nouveau pour remouiller ses cheveux. Quand il ressort une minute plus tard, son envie de domination s'est décuplée, s'étonnant de cette facette cachée. Patrick s'avance alors en direction de Teresa, toujours allongée, dans l'attente de son retour, la trouvant si désirable de cette façon.**

**J'entends ses pas malgré leur discrétion, se rapprocher au pied du lit, sentant que mon amoureux de dominateur se baisse. Je suis alors saisie par la fraîcheur humide de ses paumes qui se posent sur mes cuisses, n'en réclamant la raison car je m'en fiche et en tant que soumise, je n'en n'ai pas le droit. Celles-ci glissent sur la surface, mouillent, reviennent à l'intérieur puis sursaute lorsqu'une goutte d'eau chute près de mon nombril, s'écrasant.**

** « -Je ne vois qu'une explication à cela ! » **

**Je transgresse la règle qui est de me taire.**

**-T'es-tu mouillé les cheveux ?**

**-Oui. sans rien ajouter.**

**Je ne m'étends pas. Les paumes progressent vers mes hanches, retournent entre mes cuisses tiédies tandis qu'une seconde goutte retombe cette fois-ci dans mon nombril, sursautant encore, bêtement. Son torse se repose ensuite sur ma poitrine couverte par mon soutien-gorge noir en tulle, appuie ses paumes sur les miennes, maintenant ainsi mes mains de peur certainement que je ne les baisse. Je sens ses lèvres à peu de distance de ma bouche qui s'entrouvre avec mesure, murmurant, habitude adoptée.**

**-J'aimerais que tu m'appelle patron désormais ! l'ordonnant sur un ton dont la chaleur s'est intensifiée, m'émoustillant.**

**Je réponds uniquement.**

**-Oui, patron !**

**-Encore !**

**-Oui, patron ! le murmurant faiblement.**

**-La dernière !**

**-Oui, patron ! J'expire un soupir, l'excitation m'est palpable. Que c'est appréciable venant de toi !**

**Sa lèvre inférieure se frotte sur ma lèvre supérieure, je l'entrouvre davantage, se frottant de nouveau à quatre reprises. Ma bouche se referme sur sa lèvre inférieure et tire sans agressivité dessus.**

**-Coquine ! ajoutant à mon oreille. Mais c'est moi qui prends les directives ! N'oublie pas !**

**Son timbre de voix m'ensorcèle, provoquant une ronde de papillons qui danse au creux de mon ventre due à l'excitation qui s'accroisse. Je joue le jeu, me surprenant.**

**-Oui, patron !**

**-Oh ! Teresa ! puis sa bouche happe mon lobe, le relâchant vite.**

**« -Vilain manipulateur si doué ! »**

**Les mains libèrent les miennes, ne m'autorisant toutefois pas à baisser les bras qui restent étendus au-dessus de ma tête, position supportable pour l'instant.**

**-Joins tes doigts et laisse-les souder en serrant fort !**

**J'applique ce que Patrick m'exige en obéissant comme un malléable petit soldat exemplaire, espérant qu'il soit fier de sa nouvelle recrue. Sa main droite soulève petitement mon port de tête afin de retirer le bandeau qui me privait jusque-là de voir. Je cligne des yeux, contente d'en être débarrassée même temporairement, me méfiant, tant le tissu me démangeait, à la limite de contracter mes muscles. Je me réjouis de regarder son visage qui me fait face horizontalement, me souriant comme un enfant espiègle qui est sur le point d'user de sa facétie. Le bout de ses doigts caresse mes paupières, ce qui me détend magiquement.**

**-Vous disposez de plusieurs cordes à votre arc, patron !**

**Patrick souffle sur ma bouche, l'articulant à même. Mes sens sont stimulés.**

**-Que tu joues bien le jeu, ma tendre ! Quelle aisance ! employant ce ton similaire qu'auparavant.**

**Il souffle ensuite sur les paupières puis ayant une courte permission de garder les yeux ouverts, m'ordonne de les fermer.**

**« -Fait ! » et me prévient.**

**-Surtout, combat la tentation de ne pas les rouvrir ! Ça me décevrait !**

**Sa voix est si chaude, pénétrante qu'elle pourrait me brûler la peau, rougissant presque par ailleurs à la manière dont je réagis dans mon esprit.**

** «-Oh ! Que j'aime ça ! Soumet-moi plus durement à tes ordres ! Comment puis-je obtenir une telle pensée ? »**

** Son corps se détache du mien, s'absentant une troisième fois durant une brève seconde. Je sens alors, par la suite, sur mes cuisses, une texture douce, aérienne qui les frôle, remonte jusqu'à l'aine avant de redescendre. Je voudrais voir l'accessoire dont il se sert mais je ne le peux, comprenant que si Patrick m'a ôté le bandeau, c'est dans l'intention précise de me tester. Réfutant l'idée d'un possible don médiumnique, je me dis,** **à ce moment, que c'est du gâchis, réalisant que son radar est bien réglé.**

**-N'essaye pas d'ouvrir tes ravissants yeux, Teresa ! je ne souhaite pas le décevoir ainsi que de me décevoir. Sers-les fort encore et étire tes bras ! le disant sans modifier son ton.**

**J'obtempère. Le tissu se balance sur chacune de mes cuisses, parvenant à deviner que ce doit sûrement être un foulard. **

**« -Où se l'est-il procuré ? Acheté spécialement pour cette occasion ? Patrick Jane en est capable ! Quelle séduisante audace, monsieur ! » **

**Le bout du tissu effleure ma peau à répétition, me procurant un léger frisson puis le passe entièrement sur les cuisses tendues, serrées. Ses paumes se posent sur mes genoux, déduisant qu'il s'est encore agenouillé et écarte afin que l'ouverture forme un angle à 37°c. Quelques minuscules gouttes d'eau pleuvent, dégoulinent entre mes cuisses, s'étalant grâce à la trainée du foulard en viscose. Celui-ci a certainement humidifié ses cheveux à nouveau, un peu plus abondamment, s'amusant, je suis sûre, à secouer ses boucles d'ange. Il recommence en se positionnant au-dessus de mon nombril, l'arrose, dont une goutte s'écoule en direction de la bordure de mon slip noir en tulle uni, qui s'échoue à l'intérieur. La sensation est plus troublante, très fraîche, me faisant frissonner, sourire nerveusement, prise par surprise. J'ose avouer que cela titille mon excitation, maîtrisant cependant mon émotion liée au plaisir éprouvé qui me trahit inéluctablement quand je resserre les cuisses, les contractants ce qui coince le foulard. Lorsque des premiers mots sont composés, sortant de sa bouche, je sais qu'il a deviné la raison de ce resserrement.**

**-Miss Teresa Lisbon est excitée ! sentant que ma réaction le fait sourire d'une façon satisfaisante.**

**-« Agaçant diablotin que tu es ! » le pensant secrètement. **

**Son corps se couche furtivement, manœuvre avec similitude, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des miennes que j'aimerais mordre à cet instant juste pour me venger puis s'exprime par un chuchotement. **

**-Desserre-les afin que je puisse accomplir ce que j'ai planifié !**

**Sans aucune difficulté, je m'exécute.**

**-Aaaah ! Mmmm ! qui vibre contre ma bouche avant de happer cette fois la lèvre inférieure. **

**Les papillons logés au creux de mon estomac s'affolent, ma soumission me torture à cet instant tant je voudrais déclarer l'ardeur que je suis contrainte de contenir.**

** « -Dieu que j'ai envie de cet homme qui m'inflige son autorité souveraine ! Vais-je résister longtemps à ce supplice sans que ceci ne devienne intenable ? »**

**Il répond alors à cette pensée. Etait-il véritablement faux médium ?**

**-Je te promets que ton corps exultera bientôt ! le promettant sur un timbre de voix suavement exagéré, sombre également.**

**« -Ooh ! Dois-je craindre sa promesse ? »**

**Le foulard est libéré, caressant plus haut au niveau de l'abdomen, descend vers le bas ventre, prolonge sur le slip et fait pendre l'extrémité entre mes cuisses ouvertes.**

**-Resserre-les fermement puis maintient la contracture musculaire jusqu'à ce que je te permette de relâcher !**

**-Oui, patron !**

**Patrick jubile. **

**-Oh ! Que j'aime te l'entendre dire ! le bout de ses doigts frôle subtilement mon bas ventre, ajoutant d'une manière ardente. Ma douce, irrésistible, soumise !**

**A la bordure du slip, ses doigts délicats s'immiscent sagement sous, effectuant une furtive mais émoustillante caresse tout le long. La ronde des papillons accélère la cadence au creux du ventre. Je sais que mon excitation va me torturer durant cette maudite initiation avant que je ne puisse obtenir la permission d'y participer même si ce n'est pas activement. Je contracte mes adducteurs péniblement, serrant avec force le foulard retenu prisonnier par mes cuisses, ayant l'impression que l'on m'enseigne des exercices de remise en forme. C'est assez identique en y songeant à une exception, la gym classique n'est pas aussi stimulante. Je serre, je serre, la contraction devient douloureuse, me plaignant intérieurement, crispe mes muscles faciaux qui sont visibles. Patrick arrive à ma rescousse, m'autorisant à les décontracter et relâche le foulard. **

**« -Sadique ! » me faisant resurgir mon aversion pour le sport malgré que je m'entretienne physiquement dû principalement à mon métier d'agent. **

**Il aurait pu commander une armée, qui sait ? Les yeux clos depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà, la notion d'heure m'est de plus en plus abstraite. **

**« -Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir les garder fermé et pouvoir faire longer mes bras le long du corps ? » **

**Cette position est cependant surmontable. Patrick prononce mon prénom en chantonnant mélodieusement.**

**-Teresa, Teresa ! Ma jolie Teresa ! ramenant son corps sur le mien qu'il surélève.**

**Sa main droite évince le bas de mon chemisier qui couvrait à peine mon ventre puis fait courir le bout de ses doigts sur cet emplacement, valse ensuite vers la taille, revient à nouveau où ils ont démarré et souffle dessus, rapprochant sa bouche qui se vautre, descendant plus bas. Les doigts tirent sur la bordure élastiquée de mon slip, dépose un pudique baiser, souffle une deuxième fois à l'intérieur, laisse claquer l'élastique sur cette zone fragile qui me fouette. J'émets un insignifiant, aïe, étant plus excitée qu'énervée. **

**-« Sadique ! » se manifeste ma conscience, timidement.**

**Son corps se détache, le foulard glisse ensuite entre mes cuisses, l'écoutant s'éloigner.**

**-« Que mijote-t-il encore ? »**

**Dans la salle de bain, celui-ci mouille sous un filet d'eau très chaude, l'accessoire légèrement épais, l'essor, l'humidifie à nouveau, l'égoutte, ferme le robinet puis s'arme de ce foulard en revenant vers moi. Je sens un contact chaud se déposer sur mes genoux avant de parcourir les cuisses que j'ai resserrées mais partiellement. Toutefois, l'espace est restreint.**

**-Ecarte-les ! employant un ton plus autoritaire.**

**L'eau qui a pénétré le tissu, l'a alourdi, constatant la différence. Le foulard explore l'entre des cuisses peu farouche, balance le bout en direction du slip, qui frappe contre. Elle se repositionne.**

**-Resserre maintenant !**

**Je presse le peu d'eau qui est restée imbibée, coulant lentement à l'arrière de mes cuisses. **

**-« Bizarre ! » ne pouvant définir si cela m'est désagréable.**

**-Desserre-les !**

**Je libère le bout. Ses paumes étalent alors ce qui est humide sur cette partie du corps, pratiquant comme un massage puis rapproche l'une de ses mains près de l'adducteur situé proche de l'aine.**

**-Serre à nouveau !**

**La main est emprisonnée mais son index pousse contre le tissu de mon slip, appuyant dessus. Je contracte involontairement les muscles des cuisses une deuxième fois, qui doit comprimer sa pauvre main, ne m'en préoccupant guère tant je sens une sage érectilité du clitoris. Son index arrive quand même à appuyer de nouveau, exerçant une pression forte dessus qui fait basculer mon esprit dans le vide. Je serre, je serre, je serre, le pauvre me suppliant à cet instant, à son tour, de la dégager. Ma fameuse présence d'esprit revient à la raison, avortant avec frustration le plaisir orgastique qui grandissait et me dicte la marche à suivre sensée, m'excusant, la voix chancelante.**

**-Je suis désolée ! As-tu mal ?**

** Vu son ton, pas tellement, me répondant, sans rancune avec humour.**

**-Moyenne mais costaude !**

**Je souris, exprime mon soulagement, expulsant ce qui me reste comme excitation non évacuée. Cinq secondes plus tard, il essor le peu d'eau en réserve au-dessus du soutien-gorge, sentant deux gouttes qui roulent vers le nombril où celles-ci terminent leur route.**

**« -Se venge-t-il suite à mon resserrement ? » **

**Le bout du foulard baptise ce périmètre, caresse, tape raisonnablement sur le tulle, plus fort une nouvelle fois et vise les tétons qui deviennent perceptibles à cause de ce geste.**

**-Que ressens-tu, Teresa ? le demandant sur son ton original qui me réchauffe.**

**Je m'exprime honnêtement, surprise décidément par ce que je déclare, ma voix réduite au murmure due à ce que j'éprouve.**

**-De l'excitation ! me rappelant de compléter par patron.**

**-Répète- le moi !**

**-De l'excitation, patron ! toujours sur un timbre similaire.**

**« -Si tu savais ! »**

**Il étrangle à mon avis le foulard afin d'en faire ressortir ce qui reste d'eau puis cible les deux bonnets qui mouille convenablement le tulle. Je sens ma poitrine humide ainsi que mes tétons qui s'épanouissent.**

**-Et là ?**

**J'esquisse un petit sourire significatif de mon état inchangé.**

**-Excitée, patron !**

**-Mmm ! le prononçant malicieusement. Si tu savais à quel point ce spectacle me comble, te voyant couchée ainsi ! Je t'accorde le droit de te redresser pour que tu me fasses face ! conservant le même ton malgré que ce soit un ordre.**

**Je me relève doucement, m'avance en trainant le postérieur près de lui. **

**« -Ca y est ! » **

**-Tu pourras dans peu de seconde ouvrir les yeux ! je me tiens droite, cambre le dos, appui mes paumes sur le jeté du lit, montrant ma conduite modèle, ravie que le jeu se modifie. Ne bouge pas ! murmurant contre mes lèvres.**

**-Oui, patron !**

**-Répète ! baissant le son de sa voix rempli d'une telle suavité et referme les siennes sur les miennes avant de les libérer.**

**-Oui, patron ! mon chuchotement ressemble à un miaulement de chaton.**

**-Bien ! Patrick dépose un baiser rapide puis prend de la distance. Soulève ta belle chevelure !**

**Mes mains obéissent, ma nuque est dégagée, sentant alors le foulard qui a été entortillé solidement, s'enrouler autour de mon cou comme un serpent.**

**« - Il n'est pas devenu fou au point d'essayer ce jeu de strangulation dont nous avons été confrontés lors d'une enquête précédemment qui consiste à resserrer le foulard autour de la gorge afin de procurer au partenaire de la jouissance, souvent mortelle due à l'étranglement ? La victime en avait fait les frais malheureusement, acte volontaire de celui qui la dominait. »**

**Le mien, tient l'extrémité, le fait glisser avec lenteur entre les bonnets du soutien-gorge encore humide, jusqu'au ventre et le laisse pendre au-dessus des cuisses, le bout les effleurant. Il a senti ma panique, me réconforte. Son timbre décèle alors de l'effroi, blessé également.**

**« -Es-tu folle d'avoir pensé cela, voyons ! En effet ! »**

**-Comment peux-tu envisager que je pratique ce jeu cruel ?**

**-J'ai eu peur, je l'avoue ! Je suis….**

**Son index se pose sur ma bouche, murmurant avec chaleur, amour.**

**-Je sais ! Je l'aurais été sûrement ! puis m'embrasse furtivement cependant. Veux-tu que l'on arrête ?**

**Je réponds non, le désir étant plus fort. **

**Il ajoute alors. **

**-Desserre !**

**Je les ouvre pour former le même angle. Le foulard s'infiltre.**

**-Resserre-les !**

**« -Ordre exécuté ! »**

**Celui-ci tire avec force, je coince similairement, pensant que Patrick souhaite le raidir. Quelques secondes plus tard.**

**-Relâche !**

**-« J'espère que la tiédeur de mes cuisses ne l'a pas ramolli ? »**

**Le bout du foulard s'est durci sans doute à cause de la matière du tissu, choisi sciemment je présume. Sa main balance sans temps mort entre celles-ci avant de s'attarder d'une façon plus ciblée, cognant contre mon slip volontairement ce qui attise mon érectilité. L'extrémité dure cogne à nouveau avec plus de vivacité, mettant momentanément au rencart sa douceur légendaire.**

**« -Suis-je inconsciemment masochiste car je confesse que le balancement vif, cingle délicieusement la région pubienne, érogène, soupirant cette fois avec délectation, ne pouvant me retenir. **

**« -Dieu que c'est bon ! Nom d'un chien, Jane ! »**

**Le bout cogne, promptement, de nouveau, le geste est pétulant. Je soupire, gonfle la poitrine, affichant un plaisir expressif dû à mon encombrante excitation qui commence à m'envahir. Impossible à dissimuler à ce stade !**

**« -Patrick ! Encore ! Que c'est bon ! »le hurlant intérieurement**

**Mon mentaliste le réalise en fin observateur qu'il est, répétant le geste. **

**« -Oh ! Vas-y ! C'est pas vrai ! »le criant dans ma tête tant j'aime ça.**

**Ma bouche forme un o, l'effet cinglant stimulant mes sens sont à présent en ébullition. Le bout refrappe impétueusement.**

**« -Oh ! Mon dieu ! »**

**L'extrémité du foulard caresse ensuite avec adresse, douceur l'entre de mes cuisses ce qui accroisse mon désir puis sa main prend le relais en s'y logeant. Le bout de ses doigts frôle comme une plume de gauche à droite en restant à cette hauteur uniquement, la douceur s'accentue, s'accentue, devient caressante, et reproduit l'effleurement lorsqu'il touche le tissu de mon slip. Son index caresse aériennement dessus. Incapable de résister, je m'extase, penchant la tête en arrière. Les doigts reviennent entre, recommencent la même procédure. Je m'embrase.**

**-Serre ! me dit-il**

**Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes, murmurant d'une voix charmeuse, chaude, si chaude, prenant un malin plaisir à s'exprimer contre ma bouche entrouverte d'une manière minime.**

**-Torturée, adorable Teresa ?**

**Je souris répondant sur un ton vacillant.**

**-Oui.**

**-Oui, qui ? me rappelant à l'ordre suavement.**

**-Oui, patron !**

**Sa main presse alors près du slip, Patrick souffle sur mes lèvres, presse comme pour repousser les limites du supportable, continuant de souffler tandis que je laisse échapper un faible cri de plaisir. Un baiser se repose sur ma bouche puis.**

**-Quel mignon petit son produit ! Desserre tes cuisses !**

**La main s'enlève, mon pouls bat la chamade, essayant de régulariser ma respiration haletante et j'entends enfin ce que j'attendais.**

**-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !**

**Mes paupières s'ouvre, cligne trois fois comme si je me réveillais d'un long sommeil. Mon dominateur me sourit.**

**-Heureuse de me voir ?**

**Je hoche la tête.**

**-Assez, oui. puis le détaille des cheveux jusqu'au torse qui est si bien travaillé, proportionné.**

**« -Que j'aimerais le caresser ! »**

**Ses boucles sont en pagaille, quelques mèches retombent sur son front ce qui lui donne l'air d'un jeune homme. Son visage d'angelot est mis davantage en valeur, je l'étoufferais de baisers si je le pouvais. Agenouillé entre mes genoux, il se lève, se dirige vers la table de chevet sur la droite, le suivant du regard puis prend l'accessoire vedette, les menottes. Mon cœur bat nerveusement en le voyant revenir. Celui-ci, de nouveau, me fait face, s'accroupit, me les présentant, les agitent sous mon nez, ses yeux bleus pénétrant mes émeraudes, emplis de ferveur. Ma respiration n'est plus régulière due à ce regard qui bouillonne d'une ardente convoitise à mon égard, m'étant totalement inconnu ce qui m'impressionne alors que je le suis difficilement. **

**« -Que me réserve-t-il ? »**

**A l'aide de la petite clé, ses doigts débloquent les menottes en l'insérant dans la serrure minuscule, entendant le ****_clic_****. Les bracelets sont ouverts. Sa bouche s'approche de la mienne, l'embrassant avec tant de douceur, mes mains ne bougent pas, un immobilisme frustrant ce qui n'est pas son cas puisque les siennes encadrent mon visage.**

**« -Dieu que ce baiser est bon ! »**

**Il chuchote ensuite contre.**

**-Tu es prête ?**

**Je réponds franchement.**

**-J'appréhende !**

**Ses doigts caressent ma joue tendrement.**

**-Ca ne sera pas douloureux ! C'est la première fois pour moi aussi !**

**J'écarquille les yeux.**

**-On dirait pourtant que tu l'as expérimenté bien que je sache que non !**

**Il sourit avec espièglerie, cette expression qui prétend le contraire. Je doute d'un coup, marquant un air de stupéfaction. Ce sacré Patrick Jane en rit comme un gamin facétieux.**

**-Non, non ! Je te rassure !**

**J'affiche mon soulagement tandis que sa frimousse d'ange s'approche, lui aussi, dangereusement de mon visage qui a pris un air sérieux. Toujours contre mes lèvres.**

**-Toutefois, de partager l'expérience avec toi, j'admets que cette perspective m'enthousiasme étrangement ! L'humain possède une part sombre quelle que soit sa nature qui sommeil à l'intérieur. j'acquiesce dans ma tête. Je vais te dévoiler la mienne !**

**Je reste circonspecte, affichant une expression sereine en apparence afin de minimiser ses craintes mais je n'en tiens pas large intérieurement, remarquant son regard luire d'une flamme incandescente.**

**« -Gare à moi ! »**

**Ses mains caressent mes chevilles ainsi que mes jambes puis redescendent en bas, insistant autour. Lorsque je vois que celle de droite s'empare des menottes, je devine son intention, m'y opposant. La soumise riposte.**

**-Pas question, Jane !**

**Cela le surprend.**

**-Jane ? en l'appellent pas son nom de famille, grimaçant. Ooh, là ! Ton refus s'annonce mal !**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu m'enchaine ses menottes aux chevilles !**

**-Ca ne te blessera pas !**

**-Tu n'en sais rien ! élevant le ton sans pour autant gronder.**

**Ses mains prennent les miennes, les caresse amoureusement avec douceur pour apaiser cette fois-ci mes craintes quelques peu justifiées, personnellement. Son timbre est assurant afin de me mettre en confiance dont la tactique se montre habile et malgré tout sincère.**

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Les bracelets ne te scieront pas car leur taille est à ta mesure.**

**-Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?**

**-Parce-que je le constate à l'œil nu. Si elles ne l'étaient pas, j'aurais opté pour les poignets.**

**-Tu me rassures ! le disant ironiquement dont un demi sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres suite à ma réponse formulée.**

**Sa figure se rapproche de la mienne puis me prie sur un ton persuasif, chaudement réconfortant.**

**-Fais-moi confiance, Teresa ! et baise ma bouche doucement. Je ferme les yeux.**

**Quand je les rouvre, me sentant alors légèrement plus calme, je m'y soumets inéluctablement.**

**-D'accord !**

**Gentiment, il susurre à mon oreille pour rappeler mon oubli, souriant.**

**-D'accord, qui ?**

**Je souris également comme une jeune fille.**

**-Oui, patron ! puis embrasse en vitesse mon cou.**

**L'étape la plus appréhendée débute.**

**« -C'est parti ! »**

**Patrick menotte mes chevilles, constatant à mon tour qu'elles sont bien à ma taille.**

**« -Ouf ! »**

**-Peut-être que finalement cela risque de te faire mal !j'exprime ma contrariété tandis que ce plaisantin rit. Je plaisante !**

**-Jane !**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent.**

**-Encore Jane ? Fâchée ?**

**-Non ! Pas le moins du monde ! ironisant à nouveau.**

**Il ajoute avec décontraction.**

**-Ne feriez-vous pas preuve de désobéissance, agent Lisbon ?**

**Je me montre insolente.**

**-Si, patron !**

**-Alors je vais devoir vous sanctionner !**

**-Est-ce un avertissement ?**

**Sa bouche répond contre la mienne comme à chaque fois, effleurant à l'aide du bout de ses doigts l'entre de mes cuisses, un agissement qui m'enivre tant la douceur est concentrée. Mon insolence perd de son assurance immédiatement.**

**-Oui, cela en est un ! son regard qui est devenu fiévreux, fixe mes pupilles dilatées tant je le convoite à mon tour d'une manière indécente pendant que les caresses renversantes s'attardent. Il chuchote encore avec une voix chaude, hypnotique. Je le mets déjà en application vu que tes mains n'ont pas la permission d'intervenir ! Tu as seulement le droit de te laisser aller, ma jolie Teresa ! le disant contre ma bouche qui aimerait dévorer la sienne de baisers.**

**Ses caresses torturent mon excitation, sa promesse s'avère vaine car il y a bien torture. On devrait l'honorer d'un nouveau statut plus gradé au sein du CBI puisque celui de simple consultant n'est pas à la hauteur de ses prouesses de dominateur. J'expire un souffle lié à mes sens qui sont émoustillés, ne pouvant plus rester silencieuse. Ses lèvres se vautrent sur ma gorge avec une lenteur exquise, continuant les irrésistibles caresses entre mes cuisses qui m'extasie du plaisir éprouvé. J'appuie profondément mes paumes sur le jeté du lit, me cambre davantage en arrière et penche la tête.**

**« -Oh, Patrick ! » le criant dans mon esprit tant cela me chamboule.**

** Peu de seconde après, ses doigts y mettent un terme en finissant de caresser l'échancrure du maillot. Dans mon esprit, je réclame essoufflée.**

**« -Encore ! » tandis qu'il m'ordonne.**

**-Resserre-les, ma douce !**

**Mon excitation ne se dissipera pas en resserrant les cuisses. C'est trop tard ! Les bracelets sont fermées, le métal froid se frotte contre ma peau, je ressemble à une esclave de l'amour comme le chantait Brian Ferry.**

**-Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Ça va, patron !**

**-Bien ! Ferme les yeux, je reviens !**

**-« Oh ! Non ! » que j'exécute cependant, en râlant intérieurement.**

**De retour dans la salle de bain, Patrick mouille le foulard sous l'eau froide cette fois ainsi que ses cheveux, les essorant partiellement, exprès, avec une serviette dont des petites gouttes chutent, courent sur sa colonne vertébrale, pectoraux également. Il secoue la tête afin d'arroser ses épaules, provoquant les gouttelettes. Ses mains essorent un peu le foulard après avoir fermé le robinet, éteint la lumière puis revient. Son pas stoppe à mes pieds.**

**-Allonge-toi ! articulant avec douceur.**

**Une fois sur le lit, une fine pluie d'eau s'abat sur le soutien-gorge, nombril, bas ventre sans oublier entre mes cuisses. C'est légèrement froid, sursautant principalement par l'initiative imprévisible. Patrick doit trouver mon corps désirable ainsi mouillé.**

**-Place tes mains au-dessus de la tête !**

**«- C'est reparti ! » j'obéis.**

**Ses doigts effleurent alors les parties humides qui s'étendent puis caresse lentement avec précision. Les deux mains s'incrustent ensuite sous les bonnets, ses paumes recouvrent mes seins, trouvant agréable de les réchauffer étant froids. **

**« -Quel contraste ! »**

**Les doigts les malaxent délicatement avec déférence, ses pouces pressent sur les tétons qui se dressent inévitablement, poursuivent la malaxation, les bonnets soulevés.**

**-« Dieu que j'aime ça ! »**

**Ils modèlent le pourtour de chacun, j'enfonce la tête dans le lit, me cambre encore, le modelage s'accentue, son pouce, index pincent le bout des tétons, ma poitrine est malaxée généreusement. Le feu qui m'habite est en train de brûler au creux de mon ventre, se propageant. La malaxation est adroitement, merveilleusement pratiquée, ayant la sensation que mes seins se développent, s'arrondissent sous ses paumes expertes. Malgré mes doigts que je scelle, j'attrape un morceau de drap, le serre maladroitement tant j'ai envie de me tordre dû à ce délice qui m'est infligé. Un léger gémissement s'exprime, ma ceinture abdominale se gonfle, les doigts de Patrick taquinent les tétons que je sens durs, tire doucement dessus, me mettant en émoi.**

**-C'est si….. si….**

**Ma phrase reste inachevée, étant dans l'incapacité de compléter. Je gémis, il arrête et souffle autour des seins ainsi que les tétons de très près, les rendant davantage au garde à vous. Un tourbillon d'ivresse m'emporte, ne pouvant plus le contrôler. Je gémis encore. Son visage s'approche du mien, embrasse le coin de ma bouche que j'entrouvre puis me murmure d'ouvrir les yeux. Les siens me fixent, Patrick sourit d'un air satisfait, examinant.**

**-Tes émeraudes brillent comme des milliers de petits éclats de diamant.**

**Je réponds sur un timbre toujours chancelant.**

**-C'est très poétique !**

**Sa main caresse ma joue rosie, y dépose un baiser qui me fait clore les paupières que je rouvre aussitôt après. Son bleu azur me regarde, devinant que mon cher mentaliste a discerné dans mes pupilles, l'excitation grandissante. Pudiquement, même si son ton est suave, il chuchote à mon oreille.**

**-Je sais comment tu te sens ! puis pose un baiser sur mes lèvres qui ont tiédi.**

**Son corps se relève, me demandant de ne pas bouger. Patrick s'empare ensuite du foulard qui est entortillé, observant la dextérité de ses gestes sans que celui-ci ne jette un œil en ma direction. Son regard converge, convoiteur, l'iris assombri comme si il me menaçait de ce qu'il est sur le point d'entreprendre. Mon cœur galope à nouveau non pas par l'appréhension mais par l'excitation.**

**-« Suis-je devenue folle ? »**

**-Fléchis les genoux, ma chérie !**

**J'obéis sans brusquer la position afin que les bracelets métalliques ne me blessent pas par inadvertance. Ma peau est encore humide vu la flopée d'eau qui s'est abattue, sensation, je dois l'avouer, très sensuelle. Il pose alors le bout du foulard sur mon nombril, le chatouille, exerce des cercles moyens autour du ventre, remonte jusqu'aux seins, insiste sur les tétons fièrement dressés, longeant ensuite sur le plexus, me chatouillant une seconde fois. Des crampes intérieures se tordent de plaisir tandis que l'extrémité est balancée au-dessus de la bordure du slip sur laquelle elle caresse tout le long. J'ai envie de taper des pieds, de m'agiter mais cela m'est impossible.**

**« - Oh ! Patrick ! Patrick ! » le criant en moi-même tant la frustration me torture**

**Le bout tape avec brusquerie, effleure le tissu de la lingerie, baisse, frôle à nouveau, les papillons s'affolent au creux du ventre, l'excitation s'intensifie.**

**« -Je te hais pour ça, Jane ! »**

**L'extrémité durcie, plonge entre mes cuisses, mon amour de dominateur ordonne à ce moment de les desserrer, sentant le bout contre le slip qui se frotte lorsque celui-ci tire, me demandant à chaque reprise de desserrer, de resserrer encore et encore. La façon dont il manœuvre ne fait qu'hausser cette satanée d'excitation, comprenant que c'est l'ultime but. Mon pouls s'emballe, mon cœur tambourine, prêt à bondir hors de mon sein gauche, mon esprit s'étourdit, le sang fouetté afflue dans mes veines, la torture est indescriptible, se prolongeant durant quelques secondes. Je gémis faiblement, n'ayant pas la force suffisante pour élever la voix surtout quand l'extrémité claque contre le tissu au niveau du pubis. **

**« -Je dois être anormale pour aimer ça ! »**

**J'ouvre la bouche, libère un soupir ainsi qu'un, ****_mmm !_**** qui n'échappe pas à l'ouïe du mentaliste qui s'en réjouie, exclamant.**

**-Quel effet mon sadisme à sur toi !**

**La torture stoppe, ses doigts prennent le relais en caressant le muscle interne de mes cuisses avec une telle douceur.**

**-C'est si bon !**

**J'ai pensé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte, m'en fichant.**

**-Cela se voit, s'entend, ma douce !**

**Il souffle alors entre, dessus, finissant de les envelopper une à une.**

**-Mmm !**

**Sa bouche parcourt ensuite l'intérieur, descend, remonte, descend, remonte, se vautre à nouveau, entrouvre, séchant ainsi ce qui reste d'humide. Mon gémissement prend une tonalité au-dessus surtout lorsque ses lèvres effleurent le tulle de mon slip, continuant jusqu'à ma poitrine que celles-ci caressent, contournant. L'excitation devient terriblement envahissante, j'enfonce une seconde fois la tête dans le drap tandis que son pouce, index se joignent afin de taquiner de nouveau les tétons qui me sont douloureux tant ils ont durcis ce qui n'arrange rien. A l'oreille, Patrick chuchote en répétant deux fois mon prénom d'une manière mélodieuse.**

**-Teresa, Teresa ! Je sens en moi d'immortels désirs.**

**-Que sait joli ! répondant d'une manière défaillante.**

**-Shakespeare.**

**-Je l'aurais deviné. **

**Son visage se place face au mien, sa bouche se prépare à m'embrasser, la réclamant, mais son corps se redresse brusquement, étire un sourire malicieux, jubilant, je suis sûre, de me faire languir.**

**« -Je me vengerais, Patrick Jane ! »**

**Le foulard est enlevé, m'ordonne de me relever également, m'assois au bord du lit, ma place attitrée. Ses mains se faufilent ensuite derrière les agrafes du soutien-gorge que les doigts dégrafent habilement, fait glisser les manches du chemisier le long de mes bras puis ôte ce qui me sert de parure pour poitrine bien que celle-ci était déjà mise à nu. Les mains m'aident à renfiler le chemisier qui pour ma part est inutile.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu sois démunie ! Ce n'est pas non plus le moment de l'enlever !**

**« -Je me disais aussi ! » répondant coquinement. Comme cela vous chante, patron !**

**Il sourit gracieusement, enchanté de mes progrès, m'encourageant.**

**-Continue ainsi !**

**Le voile couvre à peine mes seins, pouvant néanmoins entrevoir le bout des tétons qui pointe à travers.**

**-Tends tes poignets !**

**Je les présente devant lui, devinant sa motivation. Le foulard entortillé est enroulé autour puis le noue doublement afin que l'accessoire ne se défasse pas. Je ne ressens aucune appréhension, celle-ci s'étant envolée, je suis dorénavant à sa merci, disposée à me soumettre tant j'ai envie d'être de plus en plus initiée à ce jeu ainsi que sous son emprise qui me chavire.**

**-Ce n'est pas trop serré ?**

**Les poignets n'étant pas étranglés, je réponds favorablement.**

**-Juste ce qu'il faut, patron !**

**Patrick jubile encore.**

**-Aaaah ! Que j'adore de l'entendre dire ! Répète, patron ! me le demandant sur un ton égayé.**

**-Patron !**

**-Une dernière fois ! sa main exerce une caresse qui longe l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche, ma voix murmure, émoustillée.**

**-Patron ! et dépose un baiser à cet endroit.**

**Son visage se relève à mon niveau, son pouce essuie ma bouche avec douceur, me regarde d'une manière attendrie, rapproche ses lèvres vers les miennes et chuchote contre.**

**-Lève tes mains au-dessus de la tête !**

**Je les hisse en l'air, le fixe dans les yeux, percevant une flamme rougeoyante qui ondule sur ses pupilles dilatées qui signale que son désir s'est enflammé. Mon cœur rosse, la ronde des papillons n'est plus qu'un tourbillon qui ravage le creux de mon ventre. Ses doigts écartent le chemisier, soulignent du bout, les courbes de ma taille, sensation aussi légère qu'une plume, se rejoignent au centre de mon estomac, procédant similairement ainsi que le long du bas ventre. Je soupire, ferme les yeux, savourant ce toucher extrêmement doux qui progresse vers les hanches, remonte en direction de la taille, caresse le haut du dos, redescend petitement puis les paumes englobent mes seins, les moulant au creux. Je penche la tête en arrière, affichant une expression d'extase. Ses pouces se positionnent sur mes boutons rosés qui rendurcissent à leur contact taquin tandis que le bout des doigts frôle le pourtour de ma poitrine. J'étire les muscles de mes bras, maintenant la tête en arrière et expire bruyamment. La caresse s'amplifie, le bout de ses doigts palpe, les pouces soulèvent légèrement les seins, tirent lentement sur les tétons qui s'allongent. J'expire cet éternel soupir de plaisir qui signale que la bulle transparente dans laquelle l'excitation sautille est bientôt sur la point de se percer. Ses paumes, pouces malaxent à nouveau avec adoration, sa bouche embrasse la mienne, mêlant la passion, la douceur, redescend vers le ventre sur lequel celle-ci choit de baisers, provoquant la montée des papillons qui fourmillent en masse nombreuse de l'abdomen au plexus. Je conserve sur mes lèvres l'empreinte de son baiser, sentant la brûlure qui se centre au milieu. Je gémis avec moins de retenue, m'indifférent de la douleur musculaire qui me torture due à la position que l'on hurle d'exécuter lorsqu'on se trouve face à un suspect présumé qui est, « -Haut les mains ! »**

**« -Oh ! Monsieur Jane ! » exprimant cette pensée d'une façon friponne.**

**Sa bouche se repose ensuite sur la mienne entrouverte, murmurant contre, souriant.**

**-Vilaine petite friponne !**

**« - Communiquerions-nous inconsciemment par télépathie ? »**

**J'étire un sourire amusé de ce que je viens d'entendre, reflet également de mon épanouissement de femme. Un baiser effleure mon menton, s'engage sur ma gorge, se presse au creux du cou tout en continuant à malaxer, intercalant, avec taquinerie les tétons. Je miaule son prénom, la tête toujours maintenue en arrière.**

**-Patrick !**

**Il ne me corrige pas, persévérant dans ses baisers délicieusement appliqués auxquels je ne peux que succomber. Ses lèvres prêtent à se loger entre mes cuisses, je reçois un ordre qui est ordonné sur un timbre suave.**

**-Répète !**

**-Patrick ! toujours en le miaulant.**

**Les baisers s'éparpillent, constellent du genou jusqu'au muscles internes, sa bouche se détache pendant une seconde.**

**-Encore, mon adorée !**

**Je gémis en le prononçant.**

**-Patrick !**

**Ses dents claquent alors l'élastique du slip, j'expulse un râlement puis enfonce mes deux dents de devant dans la lèvre inférieure, mordant la fine peau. Sa main se niche entre les cuisses, sa bouche s'élève à la hauteur de la mienne, je redresse le port de ma tête, il murmure à proximité.**

**-Resserre-les !**

**A l'aide de la main gauche, mon dominateur défait le double nœud du foulard que ses doigts déroulent autour des poignets, le laisse ensuite tomber sur le lit, tourbillonnant au ralentie. Les muscles de mes bras endoloris lâchent comme un poids mort, ayant perdu de leur vigueur dont je ne prête guère attention étant plus absorbée par la bulle d'excitation qui gonfle au niveau du bas ventre, responsable de l'engorgement du vagin. Je serre les cuisses davantage, l'étau se referme sur la main de Patrick mais ne dit rien. Elle est alors poussée contre le tissu du slip ce qui provoque une pression qui m'électrise, libérant de ma bouche un gémissement expressif. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes volontairement, se frôlent durant quelques secondes puis je l'embrasse avec avidité comme une affamée, décoiffant ses boucles d'or. Mes cuisses se desserrent, j'incruste ma main, la pose sur la sienne, resserre et le force à la presser encore, encore, encore. Ma respiration est haletante, mon baiser dévorant, dans lequel ses lèvres sont malmenées. Les siennes se détachent, son souffle est saccadé, son regard trouble. Malgré cela, il chuchote sur ma bouche, le sentant excité, le son de sa voix qui le trahit.**

**-Desserre-les, s'il te plait !**

**Je n'obéis pas. Patrick me supplie sur le même ton.**

**-S'il te plait ! je souris. Tu te venge, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je murmure à mon tour contre sa bouche en bonne soumise cette fois, souriante ce qui est révélateur de mon insolence.**

**-Oui, patron !**

**J'attends sept secondes, la désemprisonne, la porte à mes lèvres, embrasse le bout de ses doigts, les caressant dessus. Le bleu de ses yeux brille, me regarde avec reconnaissance, amour tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche caresse ma joue. Il éloigne ceux de droite de ma bouche, dépose un baiser assagit avant d'avoir recours à son chuchotement.**

**-Allonge-toi !**

**Je dépose doucement mon corps qui se couche. Ses doigts glissent en effleurant mes jambes puis j'entends un ****_clac_**** s'enclencher. Mes chevilles sont enfin libérées, me demandant si j'ai eu mal.**

**-Non, patron ! il esquisse un sourire satisfait d'avoir eu raison. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !**

**Cependant, par attention, celui-ci les masse brièvement, les menottes sont jetées à terre, son corps rampe sur le mien, passe les mains sous le chemisier qui est remontée, me demandant de surélever mon dos. Je me tiens en prenant appui sur les coudes, le baisse sur mes épaules, me disant.**

**-Il est temps de le retirer ! Repose-toi sur le lit, étire tes bras au-dessus de la tête en restant surélevée !**

**J'exécute l'exercice adroitement, ses doigts tirent sur les manches et d'une traite, s'envole. Ma poitrine est contemplée, embrassée avec une douceur, sensibilité exquises, son torse se referme dessus par la suite, son visage fait face au mien. Patrick s'y frotte, m'y joint ce qui se transforme en une caresse mutuelle de chats. Sa figure descend entre mes seins, ses lèvres s'affalent, poursuit sa traversée en caressant sa frimousse d'angelot sur le ventre, place ses boucles en première position, remonte jusqu'au plexus, me chatouillant ainsi que les boutons fleuris. Son visage redescend cette fois jusqu'au bas ventre, s'y caresse comme un affectueux félin puis ses dents claquent à nouveau l'élastique qui fouette ma peau. Je sursaute. Sa bouche se met alors à baiser le tissu du slip avec délicatesse, s'en décolle furtivement, j'ai fermé les yeux.**

**-Ecarte légèrement les cuisses, ma chérie !**

**Je m'y emplois. Les baisers progressent facilement, ses lèvres se pressent au milieu, accentuent la pression contre, s'enfonçant. Un long sourire s'échappe, un second, la bouche de Patrick presse plus fortement, je gémis d'une manière bruyante. Son visage revient ensuite au mien qui affiche l'extase des sens, mes paupières closent ont du mal à s'ouvrir, ne me l'ordonnant pas cependant. J'écoute alors chantonner à mon oreille mon prénom.**

**-Teresa, Teresa… ajoutant. Je sens ce que tu ressens ! ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, il murmure. Déshabille-moi, ma jolie Teresa !**

**Son torse se relève petit à petit, les paumes prennent appui sur le lit et le voilà qui s'assoit au niveau de mon bassin, jambes tendues de chaque côté, se tenant comme un équilibriste, acrobate. La malice qui se révèle sur sa frimousse est très éloquente, son regard pétille de coquinerie, le mentaliste veut jouer, attendant comme un enfant enjoué, espiègle.**

**-Vous voulez jouer, patron ?**

**Sa bouche s'approche de la mienne, ses doigts caressent mon front, évinçant ma mèche du devant d'une façon aimante.**

**-Plus de patron ! Patrick uniquement ! puis dépose un baiser fugace, se remet dans la position précédente, droit, mes mains se tendent jusqu'à son torse, le caresse, presse mes paumes sur tout l'ensemble. Le bout de mes doigts effleure sa gorge, redescend par une caresse vers le bouton du pantalon que je triture exprès avant de le déboutonner. Je dézippe ensuite, baisse à la moitié des fesses et audacieusement, indécemment, j'étreins au creux de la paume, par-dessus le shorty gris ciel, son pénis, presse, relâche peu après. Il élargit un sourire extatique, rit nerveusement, fixant le plafond.**

** « -ooh ! » puis me regarde.**

**-Ta vengeance a déjà sonné, on dirait !**

**Je feins l'innocence.**

**-Voyons ! Bien sûr que non !**

**Patrick sourit de plus belle, profitant de son air jovial pour baisser davantage le pantalon qui se situe à cette seconde sous le fessier. J'en fais de même d'une façon raisonnable avec le sous-vêtement moulant. Toutefois, sa main s'y oppose lorsque mes doigts progressent la descente, se superposant sur la mienne qui est placée à l'endroit où l'étreinte a eu lieu. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent d'une envie presque perverse à mon égard, m'ordonnant à nouveau.**

**-Encore !**

**J'obéis en éprouvant un plaisir sadique, excitant, libérateur à le reproduire, marquant cette fois-ci les prolongations. Ma paume presse plus fort, relâche, presse, conservant une poigne similaire, relâche, continuant ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, employant plus de vivacité. Mon ouïe perçoit ses petits gémissements harmonieux, mes yeux contemplent sa mignonne tête blonde qui bascule en arrière. Le bout de mon pouce, index, majeur terminent par un doux toucher ce qui le fait gémir, soupirant par l'excitation accumulée, enivrante qui embaume son corps entier. Mes doigts baissent ensuite un peu plus le shorty, sa tête se repositionne, la bouche entrouverte sur laquelle mon pouce gauche caresse dont celle-ci se referme dessus, le libérant juste après. Malgré son ivresse, Patrick se recouche sur moi puis chuchote en intercalant avec un baiser, sur un timbre légèrement rauque, très chaud.**

**-Aide-moi à baisser encore le pantalon !**

**Les doigts dégourdis tirent d'un coup franc, l'abaissant à mi-cuisses tandis que ceux de mon dominateur complète la mission. Il murmure contre ma bouche, séduction bien encrée, me félicitant.**

**-Mes compliments, agent Lisbon ! Cela me donnera un aperçu pour la prochaine fois que tu me domineras ! et suçote ma lèvre inférieure d'une manière furtive mais délicieusement bonne.**

**Cette pensée m'émoustille à l'avance, son sucement bref attisant mon feu intérieur. Son visage se caresse une deuxième fois sur le mien, recommençant par consentement mutuel l'apprivoisement, suçote pour équilibrer, ma lèvre supérieure lorsque sa bouche s'y frotte, venant ensuite ma joue qui se caresse contre la sienne. Le bout de nos nez s'effleure, nos lèvres, suçotant à mon tour sa lèvre inférieure.**

**-Mmm ! Teresa ! J'aime ton goût !**

**Sa figure s'éloigne, descend jusqu'à mon ventre, sa bouche appuie dessus, le baise et tout en remontant, ses mains s'infiltre sous chaque côté de mon slip, murmurant son dernier ordre.**

**-Quand je le baisserais, tu me le baisseras !**

**J'exprime ma dernière réponse de soumise.**

**-Oui, patron !**

**Les yeux dans les yeux, à tour de rôle, nous abaissons respectivement notre lingerie, s'effleurant par moment de la bouche puis abaissée aux genoux, nous la laissons glisser jusqu'aux chevilles, poussée avec nos pieds. La nudité est révélée, obstacle éjecté ! Mes tétons pointent contre ses pectoraux, je sens son pénis érectile entre mes cuisses que je serre gentiment, faisant sourire les douces lèvres de Patrick avec joyeuseté malgré son regard empli d'étonnement. Le bout de mes doigts caresse son visage d'une douceur touchante, sa bouche légèrement entrouvertes suçote à nouveau, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'enfoncer une seconde fois les deux dents de devant par excitation, ramenant une fine parcelle de peau à l'intérieur avant de relâcher. Sa figure se rapproche de la mienne, l'inéluctable face à face, le bleu azur de son regard exécute un plongeon dans l'éclat de mes émeraudes. Tandis que je me prépare à enlacer son cou, son corps commence à me posséder. Une mèche épaisse est de nouveau chassée de mon front, prise entre son index, majeur, son pouce caresse ma bouche que la sienne embrasse, s'attarde puis la pénétration méthodique, lente, s'introduit d'une façon délectable, étreignant mon possesseur contre ma poitrine. Son membre s'enfonce plus profondément, mes paumes pressent sur les omoplates, le pénis m'investit, je gémis à haute, distincte voix, me raccrochant à sa nuque moite. Celui-ci s'agite vigoureusement, la bulle va éclater. L'activité du pénis devient encore plus énergique, mon timbre n'est qu'un gémissement, Patrick me rejoint petit à petit, criant bientôt à l'unisson. Les muscles de mon ventre se convulsent, l'excitation est à son comble, la montée progressive de la jouissance me fait perdre pied, poussant un faible cri à cet instant. La pénétration peu à peu me foudroie, mon corps exulte violemment ainsi que le sien, imposant son gémissement puissamment, mon dominateur jouit, ma bulle se perce, le pénis éjacule en moi. C'est étourdissant tant l'orgasme me donne l'impression que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir. Je crie son prénom avec passion.**

**-Patrick ! Patrick ! Patrick ! puis gémis, achevant en apothéose.**

**Mes yeux s'ouvrent, les siens aussi, lui souriant, affaiblie, ma respiration saccadée se régularise ainsi que la sienne, constatant que notre regard est flou dû à cette orgasme qui nous a percuté comme la foudre. Son corps se repose sur le mien et à proximité de mon oreille, il murmure péniblement mon prénom.**

**-Teresa…. Teresa….. puis soupire.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir repris nos esprits, joue gauche écrasée sur son pectoral de gauche, balançant mes doigts sur son torse, je le préviens que je me vengerais. Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, son bras droit plié au-dessus, sourit à cet avertissement comme un gamin, m'y encourageant.**

**-Bien sûr que tu te vengeras ! acceptant son futur sort. Nous sommes en terrain neutre dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Si tu veux brillamment te venger, fais-le chez toi ! Cela s'y prêtera !**

**Je n'y vois aucune objection, plutôt enthousiaste par cette perspective, intérieurement.**

**-Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu !**

**-Bien évidemment que je le veux ! Tu dois avoir ta revanche !**

**J'étire un demi-sourire fripon.**

**-Ooh ! Alors prépares-toi ! levant mon regard vers le sien.**

**-J'y suis déjà préparé ! puis approche ses lèvres des miennes qui s'embrassent.**

** Fin du premier round**


	2. Chapter 2

**Initiation de Lisbon **

**Chapitre 2 :Final du deuxième round**

**« -Alors monsieur Jane ! Toujours prêt pour relever à votre tour le défi que vous avez lancé ? Mmm ! Je crois que oui ! Commençons !**

**Patrick avait raison ! Le climat qui règne dans mon appartement, plus spécialement la chambre puisque nous y sommes, se prête idéalement à ce que je prévois d'accomplir. Ce n'est bien sûr pas un lieu qui ressemble à un sanctuaire dédié au sadomasochisme, le vice n'est pas poussé jusque-là sinon je m'enfuirais en courant cette fois de mon propre domicile, me disant que la démence m'a possédé. Quoique le fouetter avec une cravache serait parfois bien mérité ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est affreux ! Pauvre petit Patrick ! Il fuirait, oui ! Je me demande si cette pensée lui a traversé l'esprit avant que l'on entreprenne ce jeu ? Etant subitement pensive à ce sujet, je pose l'audace question.**

**-As-tu envisagé de te servir d'un accessoire sadomasochiste lors de la première initiation ?**

**Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres malgré que je lui ai bandé les yeux avec un masque de nuit dont je me sers de temps à autre qui lui va comme un gant.**

**-De quel genre ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ! Une….., osant à moitié le prononcer,…. cravache, le mot s'est extirpé de ma bouche, ajoutant, un fouet.**

**Il en rit, répondant par une autre question.**

**« -Malin, va ! »**

**-Aurais-tu voulu que j'utilise ce type d'attirail tortueux pour te faire endurer un mauvais traitement ? affichant une expression sérieuse, mesurant les conséquences de ce genre de pratique.**

**-J'aurais quitté la chambre d'hôtel dans la seconde ! répondant d'une manière affirmative.**

**-Alors pourquoi avoir posé cette question ?**

**-Dis donc ! Qui est le dominateur ici ? lui rappelant sur un ton taquin malgré que mes mains soient placées sur les hanches en signe de mécontentement que je simule évidemment.**

**-C'est toi, ma chère Teresa ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question.**

**Je soupire comme s'il m'exaspérait ce qui n'est pas le cas.**

**-Tu veux entendre la vérité ?**

**-Oui !**

**Je confesse avec gêne.**

**-Je me suis demandée ce que tu ressentirais si tu étais fouetté à l'aide de ce type d'accessoire brutal.**

**Patrick s'exclame, élargissant un sourire de stupéfaction toutefois.**

**-Quoi ! Etre fouetté ? et rit. Je reconnais que je suis à fréquence régulière insupportable mais je ne mérite pas une telle punition !**

**« -Il lit vraiment dans les pensées ! C'est dingue ! » écarquillant les yeux dû à son intuition. Je suis épatée.**

**-C'est non ?**

**-C'est l'évidence même ! Quoique par toi…. puis rit à nouveau. Non ! Je préfère une torture plus douce.**

**Je souris, ravie, baisant sa bouche.**

**-Vos désirs sont des ordres !**

**-Et mes désirs sont tes ordres ! appuyant sur ****_tes ordres_****.**

**Je baise encore ses lèvres puis débute mon rôle de dominatrice.**

**-Dès maintenant, tu termineras tes phrases par, oui chef ! Compris ?**

**-Compris, chef ! **

**Je réponds en souriant.**

**-Bien ! me montrant un peu plus autoritaire sans doute causé par la déformation professionnelle à force de diriger une équipe. Cela m'amuse néanmoins.**

**« -Amusons-nous ! »**

**Je m'assois, à califourchon, sur ses cuisses.**

**-Oh ! Que préparez-vous, chef ! étirant un sourire toujours amusé.**

**Mon index se pose sur sa bouche comme celui-ci l'avait fait auparavant.**

**-Pas de questions ! Laisses-toi faire, c'est tout ! répondant sur un ton suave ainsi que quelque peu autoritaire ce qui ne le refroidit en aucune outre mesure, ayant l'air d'apprécier. Tu aimes que je sois autoritaire, Patrick ?**

**-De cette manière-là, mmm ! oui. Je suis prêt à être soumis, chef ! son expression qui révèle à cette seconde sa disposition à se soumettre à mes prochains ordres.**

**« -Voyons voir ! »**

**Dans la chambre, lumière tamisée où règne plus l'obscurité dans les recoins qui donne une atmosphère cette fois intimiste, je me cale correctement sur les genoux, joins ses mains l'une contre l'autre en tenant les poignets que je caresse avec tendresse et le fait basculer en arrière en le poussant. Son poids se laisse alors tomber sur le lit, m'avance vers son bassin sur lequel je me place, cambre le dos puis divise les mains que je plaque sur la couverture, le long de son corps. Je le regarde, à ma merci, les yeux couverts, bouche entrouverte, discipliné.**

**« -Tiens la première fois ! »**

**Ce que je trouve très jubilatoire.**

**-Comme vous êtes sage, monsieur Jane ! le disant sur un ton enjôleur.**

**-C'est pour mieux vous servir, chef ! s'efforçant de maintenir son sérieux.**

**-Mmm ! Chef ? Redites-le !**

**-Chef !**

**-La phrase en entier !**

**-C'est pour mieux vous servir, chef !**

**-Qui ?**

**-Chef !**

**Je souris à cet amusement abusif, me glorifiant de cette domination.**

**-Bon élève !**

**-Merci, chef.**

**Je penche la tête en avant, me baisse quelque peu et avec le bout de mes cheveux, frôle son torse entièrement, remonte jusqu'au cou, entendant un soupir expiré. Je relève ma chevelure, pose mes paumes sur ses pectoraux, appuie dessus, me couche sur lui, laisse frotter ma bouche contre, qui descend à l'abdomen, entrouvrant lorsque je me positionne au-dessus du ventre sur lequel elle se dépose. Mon pouce, index gauche, déboutonnent le pantalon puis mes lèvres traînent en remontant jusqu'à la gorge de Patrick que celles-ci embrassent. Quand je me retrouve face à ses lèvres, après m'être relevée légèrement, je murmure également à proximité sans les toucher cependant.**

**-Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Confortable, chef !**

**Je souris.**

**-Très bien !**

**Je refais traîner mes lèvres le long du torse toujours les entrouvrant, arrive à la braguette que j'abaisse avec mes dents.**

**« -C'est assez marrant ! »**

**Je crois que ça l'est aussi pour Patrick qui s'esclaffe. Je redresse la tête, sourit en le regardant.**

**-Pourquoi ris-tu ?**

**-C'est surprenant de sentir, de t'imaginer en train de débraguetter le pantalon d'un homme avec les dents !**

**-Et pourquoi donc ? le sourire maintenu, ravie.**

**-Ce n'est pas à ton habitude, c'est tout !**

**Je m'allonge sur son corps, rampe avec langueur et lui répond en approchant ma bouche au coin de la sienne tout en faufilant à moitié mes doigts à travers l'ouverture, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'appuyer sur son pénis.**

**-Il y a un début à tout ! Les habitudes ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour. j'appuie avec un peu plus de vigueur sur la matière du shorty, lui rappelant à mon tour son oubli d'une façon charmeuse. Je pense que vous avez omis de prononcer, chef, monsieur Jane.**

**Celui-ci sourit.**

**-Ah ! C'est vrai ! Chef !**

**Je presse davantage le pénis moulé dont une réaction imminente de son corps, provoque une légère secousse. Je jubile alors d'observer une nouvelle expression qui se dessine sur son visage, celle d'un homme troublé, aux lèvres mesurément entrouvertes. Toujours au coin de la bouche, j'ajoute en frottant le bout du nez non loin, employant une voix aguicheuse.**

**-Aimes-tu ça ? effleurant cette fois-ci son pénis à l'aide des doigts, me répondant après avoir soupiré d'un plaisir naissant.**

**-Oui, chef. entrouvrant plus les lèvres.**

**Je caresse furtivement, témoin à ce moment-là, d'une érection à laquelle je ne donne pas l'occasion de croître davantage, enlevant ma main afin de causer une satisfaction frustratoire pour ainsi engendrer une minime souffrance affective liée aux sens bien évidemment. Mon corps redescend ensuite au niveau du bassin, Patrick pose la question en rapport à l'arrêt brusque de la caresse, sur un ton neutre mais dont la frustration se ressent déjà.**

**« -C'est si jubilatoire ! »**

**-Pour quelle raison avoir abrégé l'émoustillant effleurage, chef ? puis geint exprès, quelque peu.**

**Mes yeux s'écarquillent de bonheur, d'étonnement, entendant la dernière partie audacieuse de la phrase, ****_émoustillant effleurage. _****Je saisis l'opportunité au vol, trop belle pour ne pas insister sur l'adjectif exprimé. J'en souris, flattée, amusée, le disant avec taquinerie.**

**-Comment ? Emoustillant effleurage, avez-vous osé prononcer ?**

**-Car ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un émoustillant effleurage, chef ! Rougiriez-vous de ce vocabulaire inconvenant qui est pourtant peu tabou entre nous ?**

**Mon sourire s'élargit.**

**-Réponse à tout !**

**-Enervant défaut, je le conçois, chef !**

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir !**

**-Ne vous sentiriez-vous pas défié, chef ?**

**-Je le conçois également, insolent !**

**Un sourire victorieux s'étire sur ses lèvres puis.**

**-Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ! Que je puisse profiter de votre friponnerie à l'initiation indécente, chef ! me taquinant.**

**« -Même quand j'ai l'occasion d'avoir le dessus, c'est finalement toi qui mène les rênes ! Vilain, astucieux manipulateur que tu resteras, Patrick Jane ! Comme c'est stimulant ! »**

**Mes lèvres parsèment alors de baisers multipliés sur son torse, entrouvrent pour sucer de fines parcelles de peau, bloquant ses mains sur le lit afin de m'assurer de plus de sûreté. Mes dents tirent lentement, doucement sur chacun de ses tétons, baisant d'une manière déférente, continue mon parcourt le long de l'abdomen sur lequel ma bouche se frotte, suçote. Je sens son torse se soulever, étouffant un gémissement. Mes lèvres remontent jusqu'à la gorge qu'elles embrassent, s'ouvrent, aspirent à nouveau puis les caressent avec lenteur, prolongeant au cou. Patrick soupire. Je suçote ensuite le lobe de l'oreille durant quelques secondes, dépose des baisers qui s'étendent à l'hélix, contournent le pavillon et les laisse redescendre, glisser, suçant une dernière fois le lobule que le bout de ma langue enroule, titille, alternant, accélère l'activité du muscle comme j'en ai la délicieuse habitude, le rendant étourdi à chaque fois ce qui ne fait pas exception à la règle cette fois-là non plus. Ma bouche se dirige vers la sienne qui s'est entrouverte magnifiquement dans laquelle ma langue s'insère, l'invitant à y goûter. Le baiser est un mélange de douceur, d'avidité, sa langue accapare la mienne avec encore une étrange dureté passagère cependant, ses lèvres brutalisent les miennes, me donnant l'impression qu'elles vont les relâcher mais les emporte dans un tourbillon de passion dévorante avant de revenir à une douceur si chaleureuse que ma bouche en garde un troublant souvenir qui perdure durant des jours. Ses lèvres me libèrent brusquement, désorientée. Je passe mon index, majeur sur celles-ci, m'interrogeant sur son tempérament en fermant les yeux, bousculant ce dont à quoi j'étais habituée aussi.**

**« -Se venge-t-il de nouveau ? »**

**Son attaque y ressemble, il y a fort présomption ! »**

**Etant la dominante, je lui demande, ayant pleins pouvoirs.**

**-Est-ce une vengeance d'homme frustré ?**

**-Plus maintenant, chef ! l'admettant sur un ton glorieux.**

**-Je vois ! esquissant un demi sourire.**

**-Avez-vous supporté que je malmène votre bouche une seconde fois, chef ? affichant une expression sérieuse ce qui ne présage rien de bon.**

**Je suis la dominatrice mais mon rôle m'échappe, si bien que je réponds un peu gênée.**

**« -Ah ! Non, non, non ! Quelle faute, Teresa ! »**

**-C'était déroutant.**

**-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, chef.**

**« -Oooh, là ! Je suis en train de me faire piéger. Patrick me tutoie, son timbre est chaud que ça pourrait me déstabiliser. Il veut m'intimider mais étant agent, autant penser tel quel ! »**

**-N'est-ce pas à moi de poser les questions ? Dois-je te le rappeler ? employant un ton non branlant, qui affirme son assurance. Toutefois, mon imperturbable mentaliste persiste, conservant l'identique timbre en l'accentuant.**

**« -Ne te laisses pas impressionné ! Résiste ma belle ! »**

**-Répond-moi, jolie friponne !**

**Mon sourire se stabilise, mon être est frappé d'ébahissement, mon corps se redresse, toujours à califourchon.**

**-Friponne ? Avez-vous dit, friponne ? Ne feriez-vous pas preuve de familiarité, d'effronterie, monsieur Jane ?**

**Il insiste malgré que je ne me laisse pas perturber.**

**-Puis-je obtenir une réponse, chef ?**

**-Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! Pour reprendre l'adjectif, j'ai trouvé ce baiser émoustillant. à mon tour, retrouvant ma place de dominante. Me vois-tu comme une friponne ?**

**Son expression reste sérieuse alors qu'il en sourirait.**

**« -Suis-je en danger d'être la victime d'un manipulateur ? Le pourcentage se situe à mon avis à 70%. »**

**-Oui, chef.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce-que tu l'es à cet instant. Tu es assise à califourchon sur moi, vêtue pour unique habit d'une lingerie ravissante au style baroque, en tulle plumetis mise sur la broderie de petites fleurs mis-pastels, mis-rouges, qui suggère plus qu'elle ne dévoile ainsi que le shorty brodé sur les côtés, goutte d'eau à la taille au dos, qui dessine ton mignon fessier que j'aimerais palper avec mes doigts et qui excite sciemment mon organe génital de mâle dont, permets-moi de te le rappeler, peut se dresser facilement au contact d'un joli petit lot dans ton genre.**

**J'écarquille les yeux, ne sachant si je dois continuer à être flattée par ce qui est considéré comme un compliment que je trouve machiste.**

**-Joli petit lot ?**

**Patrick répond d'une façon affirmative.**

**-Oui. Tu es un joli petit lot, chef.**

**-Ah, bon !**

**-Seriez-vous étonné, chef ?**

**-Disons que j'aurais formulé ceci autrement !**

**-Oh ! Où ai-je perdu mon bon vocabulaire ? Je reformule alors. Vous êtes une attirante, émoustillante jeune femme, chef !**

**Je souris, appréciant, plus amusée à nouveau par, ****_émoustillante_****.**

**-Emoustillante ?**

**-Evidemment ! sa voix redouble de suavité quand il déclare. Si vous saviez comme vous m'émoustillez, chef ! Je te sens chaude comme de la braise.**

**Il me provoque en remuant son bassin qui effectue des petits cercles.**

**-Que fais-tu ?**

**Patrick feint l'innocence.**

**« -Diable, es-tu ! »**

**-Je fais quelque chose ? je tape sur ses mains. **

**-Aïe !**

**-Vous ne me piégerez pas !**

**-Oh ! Comment pouvez-vous penser ça, chef ?**

**-Oh, mais parce-que je vous connais bien depuis toutes ses années ! Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable !**

**Il sourit enfin, avec espièglerie. Mes doigts caressent le bas-ventre, remontent lentement vers les pectoraux que ceux-là tâtent, effleurent ce qui élargit son sourire.**

**-Ca chatouille ! **

**-Oh !**

**Mes pouces pressent sur les tétons masculins, les manipulent à l'aide de mon index qui s'associe afin de former un duo taquin, disposé au titillement, ne l'en privant pas. Les deux pincent, tirent, effectuent un mouvement circulaire dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis inversement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, le sourire s'efface, un ****_mmm ! _****s'échappe.**

**« -La friponne agit ! »**

**Quant aux miennes, celles-ci se rapprochent, se rouvrent et les sucent à moyenne fréquence, aspirent, les écrasent sur mes lèvres, suçotent avec force puis les taquinent avec le bout de ma langue. Pour finir, mes pouces, index, manipulent à nouveau, tordent légèrement, Patrick gémit.**

**-Aimez-vous ça, monsieur Jane ?**

**Il répond, modérément chancelant.**

**-Oui, chef. J'aime.**

**Je laisse échapper à mon tour, volontairement, appréciant sa réponse, un ****_mmm ! _****Mes lèvres réalisent un enchaînement en traînant le long du plexus avant de se focaliser sur le bas-ventre où je me suis si souvent endormie. J'abaisse le pantalon à mi-cuisses en couchant ma bouche à l'endroit prévu qu'elle tamponne par des baisers, descend plus bas puis immisce mes doigts qui claquent ensuite contre sa peau comme il a pu me l'infliger. Son corps sursaute, la voix de Patrick émet un ****_aïe !_**

**Je souris.**

**-Petite nature !**

**-On a repris ma réplique, chef ! le disant gaiement.**

**-Voyons si je peux te faire reprendre la tienne !**

**-Laquelle, chef ?**

**-Patience !**

**Je claque à nouveau l'élastique du shorty dont le claquement fouette plus fort, émettant un second ****_aïe !_**

**-Vous copiez, chef ! **

**-Et comment ! Une troisième pour la route ?**

**Il serre les dents, laissant passez un sifflement entre et grimace.**

**-Ne serait-ce pas un abus de dominatrice ?**

**Je claque une dernière fois avant que je ne réponde.**

**-Aïe ! Ça fait mal !**

**-Vraiment ? feintant à mon tour l'innocence.**

**-Oui !**

**-Oui, qui ?**

**-Oui, chef ! le sentant perdre un peu sa maîtrise, agacé.**

**Je baise alors avec douceur le bas-ventre puis claque encore, gentiment cette fois et dépose un baiser un tout petit peu plus bas, frôlant le pénis par-dessus le shorty. Mes lèves remontent tandis que le frôlement s'accentue, l'entendant extraire un soupir de plaisir. A la hauteur de ses lèvres, le bout de mes doigts caressent la surface, profitant de murmurer.**

**-Qu'éprouves-tu ?**

**Sa bouche est entrouverte joliment, de laquelle un gémissement est produit, parvenant à s'exprimer juste après sur un ton qui vacille.**

**-Je suis à l'est d'Eden. **

**Sa réponse me fait sourire car il fait référence au film.**

**-A l'est d'Eden ?**

**-Oui. James Dean dans son automobile de feu qui roule à folle allure à cause d'une conduite effrénée.**

**-C'est l'effet que ça te fait ?**

**-Si tu accrois la caresse, je peux te le jurer, chef.**

**Malgré son excitation, Patrick a le courage de ne pas oublier, chef.**

**« -Brillant soumis ! »**

**Je stoppe net la caresse puis l'embrasse furtivement sur la bouche avant de me retirer, le faisant réagir dans la seconde.**

**-Que fais-tu ?**

**Je ne réponds pas. Debout, je me place face à lui, attrape les deux extrémités du pantalon et le ôte sans brusquerie d'une façon lente.**

**-Oooh ! Chef ! le regardant à ce moment esquisser un sourire malicieux.**

**Mon ordre suit.**

**-Assis-toi au milieu du lit ! ordonnant posément.**

**Je me recule ensuite vers la commode aménagée contre le pend du mur, ouvre le tiroir du haut, prend les menottes que j'avais rangées au préalable dedans, referme et fait tinter les bracelets métalliques comme des petites cloches afin de le prévenir qu'il va être menotté dans quelques secondes. L'obéissant s'est assis, jambes tendues, colonne droite en attendant, réjoui puis tend ses mains. Je m'avance en sa direction, monte sur le lit sur lequel je m'assois également mais en me posant sur les talons et prend les poignets pour les baisser, étirant un demi sourire, satisfaite de ce que je m'apprête à accomplir.**

**-Non, non, non ! Ce serait trop simple ! Pas de cette manière !**

**Mes lèvres déposent un baiser sur les siennes, m'installe derrière lui, agite le bruit des menottes près de son oreille, les posent à côté de moi puis enlace sa taille en caressant du bout des doigts son torse partiellement, éparpillant des baisers sur ses épaules, sa nuque ainsi que le long de la colonne vertébrale. Lorsque ma bouche remonte vers les omoplates, le bout de mes doigts caresse sous l'élastique du shorty, mon corps se resserre contre son dos, mes lèvres appliquent des baisers humides sur son cou qui progressent en direction de l'oreille droite, procédant similairement. Ma main gauche décoiffe l'arrière des boucles tandis que l'autre descend plus bas. Ce préliminaire le rend ivre. J'embrasse à nouveau son cou, semant de très doux baisers, l'effleure avec mes lèvres qui traînent ensuite le long des épaules pendant que les doigts frôlent le pénis. La respiration de Patrick devient haletante, ronfle dans ses poumons, le bout caresse alors la surface, il gémit d'une façon plus sonore puis prononce mon prénom faiblement. Mon emprise est intégrale, mon soumis n'est plus maître de lui.**

**-Oh ! Teresa.**

**Je presse ma poitrine, frotte mon pied sur sa jambe pendant que ma bouche ouverte s'étale sur sa nuque avant de la tatouer de baisers. La caresse se rend entreprenante, son pénis est érectile, les baisers se mélange à l'excitation grandissante de celui-ci, cocktail radical qui embrase ses sens en surchauffes.**

**« -Quelle jouissance de te voir ainsi, mon chéri ! »**

**Je murmure à son oreille suavement, émoustillée de le sentir dans cet état.**

**-Excité, monsieur Jane ? celui-ci répond en soupirant bruyamment. Je prends ça comme un oui. et l'embrasse au creux du cou. **

**Mon corps se détache, ma main se retire, à moi de lui faire subir la première torture, ce que Patrick me confirme dans un souffle saccadé.**

**-C'est une torture.**

**Je jubile de plus belle.**

**-Je sais ! Ce n'est jamais agréable à supporter ! le disant sur un ton glorifiant.**

**Le propos de mon ex-dominateur apporte la certitude du degré de son chamboulement qui me fait sourire nerveusement, surprise de s'exprimer ainsi.**

**-J'ai envie de vous manger les lèvres, chef. moment de lucidité en ayant inclus dans sa phrase, chef.**

**En tant que dominatrice, je ne devrais pas faire une entorse à la règle mais vu que le pauvre titube, je me montre clémente.**

**-Me manger les lèvres ?**

**-Oui, les manger. Je me sens sexuellement boulimique depuis cette caresse qui aurait pu se transformer en une, masturbatrice, chef.**

**Je chuchote.**

**-Ce n'est pas mon genre !**

**-Je suis sûr du contraire, vilaine petite friponne que vous êtes.**

**Mon sourire s'élargit tant je me retiens de rire.**

**-Vilaine petite friponne ? Voyez-vous ça ! Votre vocabulaire se dévergonde !**

**-Excite-moi davantage et tu entendras comme j'arrive aisément à le dévergonder.**

**J'emplois un timbre suave, le défiant.**

**-Nous allons voir ça !**

**Les papillons recommencent à virevolter dus à sa menace qui plane ainsi que de l'adjectif prononcé dont il m'a traité. Cela m'émoustille, m'incite à l'être, m'encourageant dans cette voie.**

**« -Ne serais-je pas manipulée ? »**

**Je ramène avec douceur ses poignets derrière son dos, prend les menottes déjà ouvertes, prêtent à l'emploi puis les oriente autour. Le ****_clic_**** signale l'emprisonnement des mains.**

**-Tu es à mon entière disposition ! l'avertissant de ma voix charmeuse, y répondant toujours les yeux bandés sans s'en plaindre, favorablement.**

**-Je vous serais dévoué, chef.**

**-Très bien ! Testons ce dévouement promis !**

**Je me déplace, me met à côté de lui et doucement, l'aide progressivement à se recoucher. Une fois fait, il se plaint pour la première fois.**

**-Désolé de vous dire ça, chef mais le poids de mon corps écrase mes mains ! C'est très inconfortable !**

**Je lui donne raison, ne lui permettant toutefois de changer de position. Pour supporter son inconfort, je lui promets que ceci durera que peu de minutes puis l'embrasse. Patrick n'a le choix que d'abdiquer, n'ayant le droit de protester mon ordre**

**-Je vous fais confiance, chef ! et rajoute. C'est tortueux, vous savez !**

**Mon index se pose sur sa bouche.**

**-Chuuut ! et le retire.**

**Je me rassois à califourchon sur son bassin, contorsionne mes bras à l'arrière, dégrafe mon soutien-gorge tout en le regardant avec désir puis l'enlève, le balançant exprès sur son visage. La canaille sourit, affichant une expression de ravissement.**

**-Votre soutien-gorge lancé en pleine figure ? Bien visé ! Dommage que je sois momentanément aveugle !**

**-Faites fonctionner votre fertile imagination, monsieur Jane ! esquissant un sourire coquin.**

**-Allez-vous user de coquinerie, chef ?**

**-Ça se pourrait !**

**Son sourire s'agrandit, stimulé.**

**-Je suis impatient, chef !**

**J'appose mes paumes sur le bas-ventre qui remontent en pressant fermement le long du torse, redescendent, remontent à nouveau, mes pouces, index pincent, tirent les tétons puis réalise un effleurement du bout des doigts autour avant de tirer encore plus fort. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, soupire, continuant sur les pectoraux, cible ensuite les abdominaux et presse les paumes sur les tétons masculins, écrasant. Mon index frôle son cou, sa gorge sur lequel ma bouche y dépose un baiser sans que mes seins ne touchent sa peau. Mon corps se redresse, m'assois plus bas et caresse à nouveau par-dessus le shorty au niveau du pénis. Les lèvres de mon soumis s'entrouvrent une deuxième fois, un autre soupir s'échappe, ma caresse se montre assidue, s'implique.**

**-Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi, Teresa ? me le demandant sur un ton qui commence à chanceler. **

**Je réponds d'une manière réjouissante.**

**-Parce-que je prends ma revanche. Aussi, dois-je te rappeler que c'est seulement, chef ?**

**-Si tu continues, ça ne sera plus chef ni Teresa que je serais capable de prononcer.**

**Sa réponse m'intrigue, m'amusant.**

**-Et que seras-tu capable de prononcer ?**

**J'accentue la caresse.**

**-Rien ou alors des mots qui ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire habituel.**

**Un gémissement le piège par surprise, lui coupant la parole. Le bout de mes doigts tripote, palpe, sentant la renaissance d'une érection puis stoppe. Patrick geint, ajoutant.**

**-Tu es vraiment une vilaine, vilaine…. Ne pouvant compléter dû à l'excitation, l'accélération de son pouls, sa respiration haletante.**

**Généreusement, je l'aide, souhaitant entendre de quel nom celui-ci me rebaptise.**

**-Je suis une vilaine quoi, Patrick ? le demandant suavement et l'encourage. Dis-moi, s'il te plait !**

**-Tu es une vilaine… vilaine petite allumeuse pervertie.**

**Je glousse nerveusement.**

**-Allumeuse pervertie ? Ai-je bien entendu ?**

**-Vous avez bien entendu, chef. reprenant un ton qui dénote de l'assurance.**

**-Vous manquez de respect à votre dominatrice, monsieur Jane !**

**-Je l'assume en tout état de conscience, chef !**

**Je ne cesse de sourire à ce jeu de rôle, réparties, que je trouve grandement stimulants.**

**-Bon ! Voyons à quel degré !**

**-Est-ce un défi, chef ?**

**-C'en est un !**

**-Mmm ! soufflant sur le tulle du soutien-gorge que je décide de ne pas dégager de son visage. son nez respire sa senteur florale. Que j'aime votre parfum, chef !**

**-Pour la peine, vous allez devoir le garder sous les narines afin que vous puissiez le humer.**

**Un second, ****_mmm !_**** s'exprime avec exagération. **

**« -Un troisième ? »**

**Ma bouche s'entrouvre, se pose sur le bas-ventre qui représente le départ puis traîne en remontant, ouvrant davantage et aspire les petits tétons, les faisant frétiller par le bout de ma langue. Patrick expire un, ****_mmm !_**

**« -Gagné ! »**

**Je resuces en aspirant plus fort, recommence, augmentant la force de mon sucement. Son torse se soulève légèrement, son souffle s'accompagne d'un gémissement mesuré. Je rampe encore, dessus, redresse le port de ma tête, étire un sourire égayé puis mes doigts ôtent délicatement le soutien-gorge qui a atterri sur son nez. Mon dos se cambre, mes genoux se fléchissent, conservant la position, à califourchon, mes seins, mon ventre se frottent contre sa peau douce clair doré, l'allumant à nouveau afin que l'étincelle grandisse. Au-dessus de ses lèvres, je murmure tout en me frottant en bonne excitatrice que je suis, me surprenant moi-même.**

**-Que pensez-vous de ma conduite, monsieur Jane ?**

**Son sourire s'élargit d'une façon extatique.**

**-Elle est indécente, chef.**

**-C'est vrai ? jouant l'innocence en répondant sur un timbre aguicheur. Ma bouche se rapproche sans toucher la sienne, Patrick me rebaptise une seconde fois d'une voix chaude malgré le ton faible.**

**-Provocatrice ! J'adore, chef ! Excite-moi encore, petite perverse que tu es !**

**Mon sourire s'agrandit.**

**-Petite perverse ? Votre vocabulaire s'enrichit ! Espèce de vaurien ! le disant d'une façon charmeuse, me caressant avec insistance avant de déposer un baiser furtif. Je me laisse ensuite redescendre comme une chatte en frôlant son torse de la pointe de mes seins.**

**-Joli, chef ! remarque ajouté en souriant tandis que mon corps se redresse et me rassois sur son bassin, gardant mes mains posées sur les hanches. Mes yeux le contemplent, mes dents mordent la lèvre inférieure, je chauffe les paumes sur la peau réactive qui frémie sous leur passage. Mon corps s'incline à nouveau, dirige ma bouche vers le bas-ventre que celle-ci baise en l'entrouvrant puis relève complètement. Je me déloge agilement, place un genou sur le lit, tend les bras en sa direction et l'aide à se redresser afin qu'il s'assoit au milieu comme initialement. Cela le ravi, montrant sa joie de ne plus subir son inconfort.**

**-Ah ! Enfin ! je me positionne sans perdre de temps, sur ses cuisses à califourchon puis démasque son regard, clignant des yeux aussi. Patrick soupire cette fois-ci de soulagement. Ça m'a paru durer une éternité ! après avoir réglé sa vue, ses yeux s'écarquillent d'une manière séduite. Que vois-je là ! Décidément ! Très mignon, chef ! visant ma poitrine que le coquin convoite.**

**Je les comprime contre son torse, mes doigts fouillent à travers les boucles, entortillent quelques-uns autour d'eux, fixe sa frimousse pendant que mes jambes encerclent le bassin puis embrasse sa bouche brièvement.**

**-Cela a été pénible de rester dans le noir ?**

**Il grimace avec espièglerie.**

**-Mon imagination m'a fait supporter ce moment.**

**-Oh ! Et qu'avez-vous imaginé, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Vous, chef !**

**Je réponds proche de ses lèvres.**

**-Mmm ! Je crois que ça va vous donner le droit d'être libéré. et pose un baiser.**

**Je m'enlève alors pour aller pendre la clé, revient, me place derrière Patrick puis l'insère dans la minuscule serrure. ****_Clac. _****Vous êtes libre !**

**Il ramène ses poignets, masse ses bras rapidement, les secoue en profitant pour mettre les menottes sur la table de chevet ainsi que la clé.**

**« -Si le CBI savait à quoi elles ont pu servir ! J'en rougirais ! »**

**Debout, je m'avance vers mon docile soumis, effleure l'épaule droite, appuie dessus et me replace.**

**-Allonge-toi ! ordonnant sur un ton neutre.**

**Ne lui clouant les mains sur le lit, Patrick se permet de me toucher. Je tape dessus.**

**-Pas les pattes ! employant une voix un peu autoritaire qui le fait sourire comme un gamin à l'expression malicieuse.**

**-Oooh ! puis suavement, je réagis.**

**-Patience !**

**-Vous me torturez, chef !**

**-Si tu ne veux pas que je te torture, ne tente aucun autre essai, autrement je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'attacher les poignets avec la ceinture de mon peignoir. Vu sa longueur, je me ferais un plaisir de les enrouler solidement.**

**Son regard pétille, il sourit joyeusement.**

**-Quel chef !**

**-Vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point, monsieur Jane !**

**-Prometteur, alors !**

**J'étire un demi-sourire en posant mon index gauche entre mes lèvres.**

**-Je pense que oui.**

**Ma main droite s'introduit dans le shorty, la tête de Patrick bascule en arrière, appréhendant l'épreuve tortueuse, le sourire nerveux aux lèvres.**

**-Oh ! La vilaine ! ricanant par la nervosité.**

**-Vous ne savez pas à quel point, monsieur Jane ! Mais d'où me vient cette mauvaise influence, dites-moi ? l'exprimant coquinement.**

**Au moment de répondre à son tour, le pauvre est bloqué dans son élan dû à la caresse masturbatrice qui débute, pouvant néanmoins laisser échapper un, ****_oh!_**** de surprise agréable. Le bout de mes doigts joue d'effleurement sur le pénis, monte, descend, monte, descend ainsi de suite durant une minute. La bouche de Patrick s'entrouvre, les paupières se closent, un, ****_mmm ! _****s'extirpe suivi de la prononciation de mon prénom.**

**« -Monsieur à l'esprit qui commence à vaciller ! »**

**-Teresa !**

**Je caresse avec application, adoration, palliant avec l'effleurage, presse, le poussant à gémir. Je le palpe, tripote à main nue cette fois en reprenant un plaisir sadique en pressant plus fort. Celui-ci crie mon prénom.**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Teresa !**

**Je lui demande à ce stade comment il se sent afin de voir s'il va me rebaptiser, ayant pris goût, l'associant à un amusement.**

**« -Je suis réellement pervertie ! »**

**J'obtiens un râle en guise de réponse.**

**« -Bon ! »**

**La caresse s'intensifie, l'érection renaît au creux de ma paume, j'alterne par un doux frôlement du bout des doigts sur la longueur. Le vocabulaire inapproprié de Patrick ne tarde pas à se déclarer.**

**-Tu n'es qu'une dominatrice dépravée. phrase posée, dite sur un timbre de voix chancelant dont une respiration haletante, souffle irrégulier.**

**-Dominatrice dépravée, hein ? hilare intérieurement d'entendre ce genre d'appellation. Je me venge en n'accordant aucun répit au pénis, le manipulant avec un généreux coup de main, mêlant de la délicatesse entre chaque caresse qui allume cette fois son feu ravageur, provoquant l'embrasement de ses sens. Son corps se tortille, « -Lui, au moins, en a eu la chance ! » sans perturber la manœuvre cependant.**

**-Oh, Teresa ! puis un beau gémissement s'enchaîne.**

**L'érection est importante.**

**« -Parfait ! »**

**L'acte masturbateur cesse, son sentiment frustratoire s'exprime, emporté par la saccade de sa respiration.**

**-Non. Teresa, non. éprouvant une satisfaction jouissive.**

**-Voyons, voyons ! C'est très incorrect de se plaindre ! Quelles vilaines manières, avez-vous là ! me prenant au jeu pour l'unique plaisir, motivation de provoquer son inconvenant vocabulaire qui m'amuse, m'excite.**

**« -Ai-je été enrôlée dans la perversion par le gourou Patrick Jane ? Il semblerait bien en cette nuit ! Quel délice ! »**

**-Si tu veux parler de vilaines manières, il y en a une qui trotte à cette seconde dans ma tête.**

**Je gesticule sur son bassin.**

**-De quelle nature est-elle ?**

**-Elle pencherait plus vers la punition.**

**-J'écarquille les yeux, esquissant un demi sourire, devinant le genre de punition en question.**

**-Je suppose que tu aimerais me fesser suite à l'arrêt volontaire, brusque de ma caressante attention portée envers ton pénis !**

**Son espièglerie se révèle sur son visage qui s'illumine par un sourire.**

**-Votre lucidité ultra-sensible m'épate, chef ! J'adorerais vous fesser en effet !**

**-Oseriez-vous ? le mettant au défi.**

**« -A quoi je m'expose ? »**

**Son air est devenu neutre, étant dans l'incapacité de le discerner, son regard pénètre le mien ténébreusement.**

**« -Ai-je tenté le diablotin ? »**

**-Apprécieriez-vous, chef ?**

**J'étire un sourire légèrement crispé, ne détournant le regard toutefois.**

**-Je ne raffole pas des fessés.**

**-Tant mieux ! Moi non plus. et emporte tout dans un rire qui me fait comprendre que son attitude n'était qu'une simulation.**

**-Vous êtes un sacré plaisantin, monsieur Jane ! Dois-je recommencer à vous torturer pour la peine ?**

**-Faites à votre convenance, vilaine petite dominatrice dépravée !**

**Ma bouche forme un o d'une manière amusée, écarquille les yeux cette fois comme si j'étais offusquée par le petit nom dont il m'a baptisé, rampe sur son corps, répétant.**

**-Alors comme ça, je suis une dominatrice dépravée ? le regard aguicheur qui luit également de concupiscence, usant d'intimidation malgré le pétillement qui étincèle dans le bleu azur de ses yeux. **

**Patrick maintient en me défiant, étirant un sourire plein de malice.**

**-Oh ! Que oui !**

**A sa hauteur, je me redresse en réalisant la position du cobra. Celui-ci ajoute.**

**-Tu es ma dominatrice dépravée !**

**-Oh ! Monsieur Jane ! Vous prenez vos aises avec votre chef ! et me frotte à nouveau, provoquant un corps à corps excitateur, chuchotant coquinement.**

**-Je suis ta vilaine petite dominatrice dépravée.**

**-Mmm ! Vous m'excitez à le dire, chef !**

**J'élargis un sourire nerveux, éprouvant une joie expansive intérieurement puis dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de redescendre, me redresser, assise au niveau du bassin. Mes mains prennent les siennes, exprimant l'avant dernier ordre.**

**-Relève-toi !**

**Mon soumis joueur s'exécute lentement, je l'enlace, l'étreignant contre ma poitrine avec passion et brutalise sa bouche avec la mienne, fougueuse. Les doigts de Patrick s'emmêlent dans mon abondante chevelure, tirent quelques mèches tandis que les miens s'immobilisent sur ses boucles blondes. Son corps bascule, prend l'avantage, me retrouvant presque impuissante sous le sien pendant que ses lèvres mangent les miennes comme il me l'avait menacé, assouvissant son ardent désir. Mes jambes encerclent cette fois-ci sa taille, j'enfonce avec brusquerie la langue dans sa bouche, pousse, combat énergiquement, malmenant à mon tour ses lèvres. Ayant une seconde de répit, Patrick murmure sur ma bouche.**

**-Quelle vigueur, chef ! puis le baiser dévorant repart en beauté.**

**Ses pectoraux aplatissent mes tétons, le resserrement de mes jambes s'effectue autour de la taille, la douceur de son amour domine à nouveau, éparpillant sur ma figure des baisers dont mon esprit se délecte, s'étourdit.**

**J'entrouvre mesurément mes lèvres afin d'expirer un minime soupir de plaisir dû à cette tendresse qui se déclare subtilement. Sa bouche se délocalise pour se transférer sur ma gorge que celle-ci couvre d'affection, poursuit sa descente en effleurant jusqu'au ventre, traîne afin de remonter et s'arrête entre les seins. Son corps se relève, s'assoit à califourchon sur mon bassin pour que nous soyons à égalité. Je proteste.**

**-Eh ! Ce n'est pas prévu au programme !**

**-Tant pis pour toi ! le disant malicieusement afin de m'avertir que je vais être punie suite à ma torture pratiquée, m'étant ainsi fin à mon règne de dominatrice.**

**« -Petit saligaud, va ! »**

**-Je trouve égoïste de ta part, injuste, surtout de me destituer de ma fonction de dominatrice. l'exprimant sans grande autorité. N'abuseriez-vous pas de votre pouvoir, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Le maître du jeu abuse toujours. me désignant de ses yeux rieurs.**

**-Maître du jeu ? Rien que ça !**

**-Les règles, ma chère ! Il faut toujours observer les règles, chef !**

**-Vilain manipulateur que tu es ! le prononçant en étirant un demi sourire.**

**-Oh ! C'est pour mieux vous manipuler, chef adoré !**

**-Qu'attendez-vous ? accordant à cet instant cette permission.**

**« -Inconsciente, je suis ! »**

**Son pouce caresse ma lèvre inférieure puis rajoute une précision.**

**-Je te considère encore comme une chef. Je n'ordonnerais aucun ordre ni d'interdit, ayant prêté obéissance. **

**Je le regarde expressivement, ravie qu'il en tienne compte.**

**-Quel honneur ! Donc si je veux te toucher, intervenir, je n'ai pas à craindre de ta protestation ?**

**-C'est ça, chef !**

**-Cela me convient parfaitement ! et fait preuve d'encouragement, le regard désireux, dévoilant ma nature convoiteuse.**

**-Manipule-moi !**

**-A vos ordres, chef ! s'égayant comme un enfant.**

**Ses mains cheminent en direction des seins, les paumes les recouvrent durant un instant puis le bout des doigts malaxe le pourtour, rehausse la poitrine sur laquelle les paumes appuient, relâchent, compriment à nouveau, malaxant généreusement comme dans cette chambre d'hôtel où j'avais été initiée. Les pouces pressent sur les tétons, libèrent, pressent davantage, pincent grâce à l'index complice, tirent, manœuvrent en les inclinant de gauche à droite, pincent plus fort une seconde fois, excitent, durcis. J'expire bruyamment, jouissant de l'exquisité de cette manipulation dont les bouts sont modelés entre l'index et le pouce, tirant avec délicatesse. Je sens leur durcissement, pointant fièrement, indécemment sous ce façonnement magistral, ferme les yeux, relève le visage puis entrouvre la bouche avant de gémir sagement. Mes jambes se desserrent de sa taille, retombent sur le lit avec lourdeur et me laisse aller complaisamment. **

**-Je vois à votre expression que vous vous délectez de ma prise en main, chef ! Vilaine coquine !**

**Celles-ci les abandonnent ensuite, redescendent puis se stoppent à la bordure du shorty brodé. J'ouvre instantanément les yeux qui le fixent avec une étrange appréhension.**

**-Etait-ce bon, chef ? je souris, hochant la tête. Patrick se montre espiègle à mon égard, son regard s'empli d'une lueur qui flamboie. Ses doigts baissent de quelques millimètres la culotte, effleure le bas-ventre tout en me regardant. Vous devez vous préparé à subir la même torture que j'ai subi, chef !**

**-Est-ce là ma punition, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Oh ! Que oui ! le disant avec une coquinerie qui crépite à l'intérieur de la lueur flamboyante qui se fond dans l'océan azuré de ses yeux.**

**-Vilain petit vicieux ! étirant un sourire salace.**

**« -J'ai définitivement intégré le cercle des initiations perverses. Oh ! Patrick ! Tu m'as dénaturé ! Garnement ! »**

**La paume droite s'aplatie, glisse le long du tulle, frotte dessus de bas en haut trois fois de suite, procédant d'une façon lente puis le bout de l'index frôle, se localisant sur la zone pubienne. Celui-ci passe, repasse, effleure, caresse, répétant l'opération d'une manière illimitée, appliquée avec une lenteur qui me chamboule tant l'excitation se propage rapidement, augmentant les battements de mon cœur. La caresse s'exerce avec langueur, cible plus intimement, devenant accrue, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, poursuivant cette émoustillante caresse. Il murmure contre, employant un ton chaud.**

**-Ressens-tu ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? baisant ma lèvre inférieure.**

**Le bout de l'index appuie, relâche, je gémis, répondant malgré ma respiration saccadée, par un faible oui, ne rappelant son oubli d'ajouter, chef, la règle m'étant à ce moment complètement égale. Son autre main caresse la partie droite de mon visage furtivement, l'effleurage s'arrête. Je hurle intérieurement ma frustration, réclamant à intelligible voix.**

**-Encore, continue. toujours les paupières closent.**

**-Comme vous voudrez, chef ! sentant qu'il sourit avant d'exécuter le semblant de mon dernier ordre.**

**Le tulle se soulève au niveau de l'aine, la chaleur de la paume se dépose, immisce les doigts, logiquement, avec audace, ceux-là reproduisant le va-et-vient caressant entre les petites lèvres d'une façon délicate. Je suis littéralement renversée par tant de douceur adroite qui bascule mon être vers un état léthargique, provoquant une érectilité du clitoris dont l'intense ressenti me torturerait presque. Je l'encourage, l'esprit totalement bousculé.**

**-Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! puis gémis, miaule son prénom à nouveau. Patrick ... Patrick.**

**Son torse se couche sur mes seins, sa bouche entrouverte embrasse ma gorge, l'index talentueux excelle, m'excite, attise mon feu au point de sonner la cloche qui alerte un début d'incendie, le doigt écarte légèrement les petites lèvres, caresse, augmentant cruellement l'excitation. Un râlement distinct se fait entendre, l'index s'insinue, mon sang bouillonne, ma tête me donne l'impression qu'elle va exploser tant je suis proche de l'orgasme dû à son maniement. Sa bouche tente ensuite la mienne, je chuchote mon désir, la conscience bouleversée.**

**-J'ai envie de mordre tes lèvres.**

**Il se montre complaisant en répondant sur le même timbre de voix.**

**-Mordez-les, chef !**

**Mes dents les hameçonnent sensuellement, tirent sur la fine peau tandis que l'index effleure à la surface du pubis. Les mots ne peuvent se contenir.**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Dieu du ciel que c'est bon ! sa bouche quitte la mienne, cesse le doigté subitement, retire sa main et se redresse. J'ouvre les yeux, sachant qu'ils sont flous ainsi que les pupilles dilatées, mon souffle reste haletant, mes pensées maudissent la décision de mon punisseur. Suite à cela, je le prénomme par cet adjectif que j'avais exprimé à voix basse. **

**-Petit saligaud.**

**Patrick, le regard exorbité, me fixe, affichant une expression remplie de jovialité.**

**-Ooooh ! Votre langue se délie, chef !**

**-Vous m'avez influencé, cher, très cher monsieur Jane ! le disant sur un ton frêle. il me demande ensuite avec un air satisfait, comment je me sens. A votre avis ? répondant d'une façon frustrée ce qui le fait jubiler évidemment. **

**Ses doigts caressent à nouveau brièvement juste pour me faire enrager davantage quand ils stoppent et chuchote suavement contre ma bouche après que son corps se soit recouché sur le mien.**

**-Et là ?**

**Je referme les yeux, affiche une expression d'extase sur mon visage, entrouvre les lèvres puis gémis. Ceci amplifie l'excitation, ma torture, je me tords, poussant un petit cri orgastique, le priant de continuer. **

**-Ne t'arrête pas !**

**L'index écarte mesurément les petites lèvres, effleure par un va-et-vient une seconde fois tandis que sa bouche se frotte contre la mienne, entrouvrant. Je miaule son prénom.**

**-Patrick... Patrick…. soupire. Patrick….**

**Mon excitateur murmure encore, employant un timbre similaire.**

**-Oh ! Teresa, Teresa ! Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? je gémis seulement tant l'orgasme monte, monte, monte.**

**« -Bonté divine ! » criant intérieurement. **

**La caresse s'interrompt après plusieurs secondes, je suis liquéfiée totalement, submergée par une vive excitation accapareuse. Je geins, il chuchote à mon oreille. **

**-Vilaine petite râleuse !**

**Je rouvre les paupières, le regarde les yeux vidés, caresse avec mollesse sa joue droite, sa bouche frôle mon pouce, mon ardent désir éprouvé se déclare concrètement à proximité de la sienne.**

**-Fais-moi vibrer à nouveau ! Je veux me sentir en ta possession.**

**Son regard s'empli d'amour, de douceur, d'envie partagée et dépose un baiser sur ma bouche. Je lui demande de s'allonger au milieu du lit, s'exécute dans la seconde docilement puis libérée de l'emprise de son corps, me relève, m'assoyant sur les talons à ses pieds. Je souris, caresse ses jambes, remonte aux cuisses puis mes doigts tirent sur les extrémités du shorty que ceux-ci baissent jusqu'à l'aine. Je me redresse sur les genoux, abaisse de la même manière le mien, ordonne l'ordre, celle que j'avais reçu de sa part au moment de la mise à nu.**

**-Baisse le tien pendant que je baisse le mien ! le fixant lascivement.**

**Il étire un sourire complice, les yeux s'étincellent. Je commence à baisser, Patrick suit, baisse encore puis je tire sans préavis sur son shorty, lui ôtant et enlève le mien juste après. Les deux sont balancés de l'autre côté, mon corps rampe sur le sien, m'assois au niveau du bassin puis lui demande de se relever, l'aidant en prenant ses mains. J'enroule à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille, faisant appel à ma souplesse, l'étreins contre ma poitrine et promène mes doigts à travers l'or de ses boucles, le chevauchant. Mes lèvres embrassent les siennes, sa langue s'enfourne délicatement dans ma bouche, s'emmêle à la mienne majestueusement puis le maître me renverse sur le lit à l'opposer, maintenant les jambes enroulées qui resserrent la taille. Méthodiquement, la pénétration débute, le pénis s'enfonce délicieusement, le baiser s'enflamme, mes dents remordent sa bouche, suçote mes lèvres, chuchotant ensuite à son oreille.**

**-Assis-toi !**

**Je m'agrippe alors fermement pendant le soulèvement de son corps qui s'effectue prudemment et une fois accompli, l'étreinte s'intensifie, les bras s'enlacent autour de ma taille, mes doigts jouent d'effleurement sur sa nuque durant un instant avant de refouiller sa chevelure d'or. La pénétration progresse assidument, nos lèvres se pressent l'une contre l'autre, les doigts se raccrochent aux boucles, le pénis se stabilise, s'active, je me cambre, mon pouls s'affole, sens un mouvement de va-et-vient en moi qui accélère peu à peu. La bouche de Patrick hameçonne ma lèvre inférieure, l'aspire avec vivacité, je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller, ma respiration saccade, mon esprit décline, la jouissance est palpable. L'accélération du pénis passe à une vitesse supérieure, mes doigts tirent les mèches bouclées, un baiser fougueux s'engage, nos langues se brusquent, l'orgasme chemine vicieusement. Son sexe s'agite de plus en plus, devient vibrant, je gémis bruyamment contre ses lèvres, sentant son souffle haletant. Il accélère, accélère, accélère, l'orgasme grimpe, grimpe, grimpe, le pénis donne le coup de grâce, nous pulvérise. Patrick jouit, m'inonde, je crie, l'étreinte se resserre davantage, la moiteur enveloppe nos peaux, il murmure, répète mon prénom d'une voix chancelante.**

**-Teresa… Teresa …. m'exprimant à mon tour d'une manière passionnée, extériorisant mes sentiments.**

**-Seigneur ! Que je t'aime !**

**Je le sens sourire contre mon oreille.**

**-C'est parce-que je te fais grimper aux rideaux.**

**Je souris à mon tour.**

**-Ça doit être ça, oui !**

**-Petite profiteuse ! me le murmurant avec chaleur, le timbre légèrement roc à nouveau comme à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour.**

**Sa main droite caresse ma chevelure, ses lèvres se réfugient au creux de mon cou, l'enlacement de nos corps se renforce, la chaleur de son amour me consume, nous ne formons qu'à ce moment un seul être qui ne peut se dissocier. Sans m'en détacher, je le bascule sur le lit, étant encore possédée puis l'embrasse avec douceur. Quelques secondes plus tard, son regard se lève en direction de la tête de lit à barreaux en métal thermopoudré crème de forme romantique, me regarde à nouveau, tend le bras droit vers la table de chevet et prend les menottes qu'il fait encore tinter entre elles.**

**« -Que me réserve-t-il ? »**

**J'étire un demi-sourire, l'œil qui pétille.**

**-Insatiable, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Cela se pourrait, chef ! esquissant un sourire espiègle.**

**Patrick me les remet, le fixe, mon corps se relève puis les posent sur son torse.**

**-Aimeriez-vous que je vous boucle aux barreaux de ce lit ?**

**Son sourire s'élargit, une flamme s'allume dans son regard, l'expression de son visage devient coquine comme un gamin rempli de malice.**

**-Ça ne se refuse pas, chef !**

**-Mmm !**

**Je lève son bras gauche en direction de la tête de lit, plaque le poignet à l'un des barreaux, approche l'un des bracelets métalliques et le menotte. ****_Clic._**** Par humanisme, je n'attache pas celui de gauche, laissant ce bras libre de tout mouvement. Il se montre enchanté d'en être réduit au statut d'esclave ainsi que moi.**

**« -Masochiste ! »**

**Mon pouce se pose sur sa bouche que celle-ci baisse, j'agite mon bassin, le pénis réagit, s'éveille à nouveau, m'enivre, m'emporte dans l'extase puis après de brèves secondes, je stoppe l'activité avec une volonté de fer, me retirant sous les yeux alarmés de mon beau soumis. Ma main caresse ensuite son corps, mes doigts frôlent le pénis en érection, me recouche sur lui, bloque sa main droite à l'aide de la mienne et reproduit la caresse masturbatrice comme précédemment. Ses paupières se closent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, les traits de sa frimousse d'angelot se modifient, transparaissant la jouissance. Les doigts façonnent son membre progressivement d'une manière lente, efficace et un peu plus vite. Patrick gémit, j'accentue, gémissant à nouveau d'une manière sonore, je ralentis. La bouche s'est entrouverte davantage, expire un long orgastique soupir, l'érectilité s'accroisse, ma main presse, relâche, le précipitant vers la torpeur.**

**-Oh ! Teresa ! Teresa ! **

**Oh ! Bordel !**

**Je stoppe.**

**« -Revanche, revanche ! »**

**Celui-ci grimace de torture, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, le torturé s'exprime avec faiblesse.**

**-Tu me punis à ton tour.**

**-Donnant, donnant, monsieur Jane ! le disant sur un ton envoûtant.**

**Contre ma bouche, il murmure mon petit nom.**

**-Vilaine petite dominatrice perverse !**

**Cela me fait sourire gaiement.**

**-C'est votre faute ! Vous m'avez dévergondé !**

**-Et j'adore quand tu te dévergonde.**

**-Espèce de sale petit vicieux ! et l'embrasse à nouveau.**

**Lorsque je me redresse, ma main désemprisonne la sienne qui en vient à caresser ma poitrine, malaxant le sein gauche brièvement puis me retire une seconde fois pour prendre la clé afin d'ouvrir le bracelet dont le mécanisme émet un ****_clac_****. Je la retire de son poignet, repose les menottes sur la table de chevet, rechevauche. Patrick se relève également, me fait basculer sur le lit afin de me dominer.**

**« -Que j'aime quand tu me domine ! »**

**Mes bras s'envolent à son cou, mes jambes à son bassin, je m'accroche fermement, telle une lutteuse dans un combat de catch, son pénis s'introduit une deuxième fois, me conduisant en direction d'un précipice vertigineux dans lequel je ne tarde pas à chuter. Je gémis d'une façon jouissive, resserre son corps contre le mien avec force, le second orgasme explose en moi, Patrick exprime un imposant bruissement qui le délivre, la foudre a frappé. Les yeux dans les yeux, il me sourit, heureux, comblé, pose son visage sur le mien, s'y frotte, se couche ensuite entre mes seins puis mes doigts coiffent les boucles d'or. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lovée à mon tour contre son cou, ma main gauche placée sur l'un de ses pectoraux, je le sens pensif, plongé dans la méditation. Je le déshypnose.**

**-A quoi penses-tu ? il ricane, je me redresse alors. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? intriguée.**

**Patrick me fixe, affiche un air espiègle de chenapan et me réclame ce drôle de souhait que je ne prends pas au sérieux.**

**-La prochaine fois, ce sera avec les deux menottes ! J'aimerais bien savoir quelle sensation on peut éprouver, attaché aux barreaux, les poignets emprisonnés sans pouvoir réagir.**

**-Bien sûr ! répondant avec légèreté, prenant ceci à la rigolade. Je remarque toutefois qu'il ne plaisante pas. Tu le veux vraiment ? écarquillant les yeux.**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu désires recommencer le jeu ?**

**-En tant que maître, c'est légitime ! souriant encore comme un enfant facétieux.**

**Son bras se tend vers les bracelets, s'en empare de nouveau, les tient en les balançant de gauche à droite puis me regarde, me défiant.**

**-Es-tu prête à relever un autre défi, chef ?**

**Mes doigts s'agrippent à la seconde menotte, pensive à mon tour, et tirons dessus. Je suis tentée de le relever.**

**_Laissons libre choix à l'esprit afin d'acquérir le pouvoir de poursuivre le jeu…_**


End file.
